The What-If First Contact
by RootBeerSkull
Summary: This story will explore many different scenarios of first contact and how the Council react. How Citadel and non-Citadel races react? Each chapter is one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The What-If First Contact

 **Rated:** T (just in case)

 **Summary:** Galaxy is a huge place, right? Well, this story will explore the what-if situations in first contact scenario. How the Mass Effect races react to different race or different version of human? Each chapter is one-shot.

 **Warning:** This is AU Mass Effect story.Some aliens races are from different franchises or similar to those in different franchises. They are own by their respective owner(s).

 **Disclaimer:** This story is purely written for fun and not for profit **.** Mass Effect is owned by EA.

"Text" is speaking

" _Text"_ is thinking or sound without ""

" **Text"** is screaming

 **Chapter 1:** Spirit, they're huge!

 **Somewhere in space…On one of Turian patrol ships named Honorable Eye (Note: don't know names wiki not helping)**

Standing in his bridge, a Turian captain could be seen staring out a window with the crew members performing their tasks. Unknown to them, a Turian captain is bored. Mentally bored as for past 20 galactic hours, nothing exciting happen other than this one Turian who tripped over a puddle of liquid and ended up with nothing but short embarrassment. But that is not important and who care about an insignificant Turian's pride. What is important is that unknown to the Turians, including the captain of Honorable Eye, something exciting will happens.

While a Turian captain named Sartus mentally picturing himself being in glorious space combat with no good, dirty, rotten Batarian pirates, one of the bridge crew suddenly announced, "Sir! I got something!"

Snapping out of it, a Turian captain quickly gathered himself and with professionalism, asked, "What is it, ensign?"

"Relay 314 is coming online!" an ensign answered professionally but with small hint of excitement. Really, who could blame him with now, there is a chance that some new space-faring race breaking the law.

" _Or better yet, the Batarian pirates._ " Captain Sartus thought and being in charge of patrol, he ordered a communication officer to contact other four ships whose name is not important. He made an order to get to Relay 314 by taking whatever relay located the closest. It took about 32 minutes for a Turian patrol ships to reach a relay that will take them to Relay 314.

Seeing a relay, Captain Sartus briefly closed his eyes with a mental pray to catch no good, dirty, rotten batarian pirate. For the good of people, off course, and not because Captain Sartus is racist against the batarians that he wouldn't bother to capitalize the first letter of four eyes aliens.

As soon as he opened his eyes, Captain Sartus ordered, "Set the course."

Captain Sartus crossed his hands behind his back and mentally prepared himself for possible combat and earn the glory for the Turians. Within the next second, Honorable Eye and other four insignificant but armed ships gone to Relay 314.

 **Now at Relay 314…**

To Captain Sartus's great disappointment, not a single dirty no good Batarian pirate ship could be seen. As matter of fact, no sign of any ship, probe, debris, or anything. Not even a star.

" _Wait, no star_?" Captain Sartus thought.

Looking through the window, Captain Sartus and the crew just stared and wondered why they're not seeing stars. After couple seconds of staring through the window, Captain Sartus finally broke the silence, "What you bunch waiting for? Get me visual now! I want to know why we're not seeing stars! Ask other ships if they have any visual sight!"

"Sir! I just receive the confirmation from other ships that they too not seeing anything. Just plain blackness!" One of crew members called.

Staring at him, Captain Sartus questioned, "Nothing?"

"Nothing, but blackness, sir!" a crew member confirmed. To the Turians, this doesn't make sense as being in space, there should be stars. Unless they fell into some sort of sinister technology that is capable of-.

"Sir! I'm receiving an unknown contact."

Unknown contact, Captain Sartus wondered and asked, "Fromwhere? What? I want it tracked now!"

"Scanning, sir!" A crew member said while staring at terminal. As soon as a terminal displayed the scanning result, a Turian made a loud gulp, catching Captain Sartus's attention.

"What is it?" Captain Sartus asked, "Anything?"

"I believe I know why we're not seeing a single star…"

"Well? Say it, then!" Captain Sartus barked, wondering why a Turian is looking nervous. Granted he is fresh out of training, but still, he is Turian. He should act like it, instead of being some silly Asari.

"We are exactly five meters away from a large ship. A. Very. Large. Ship."

"How large? It can't be bigger than-"

 **Couple days later, now at the Citadel with the Council…**

"-bigger than what we have ever encounter. It is as big as-"

 _Thwp!_ A sound of fist slamming against a surface could be heard, interrupting Captain Sartus's story.

"Captain Sartus! I am warning you! You are to stop being preposterous or I will make sure you will spend your entire life in prison for wasting resources and time!" Sparatus, a Turian Councilor, could be heard with irritation that he didn't bother to hide. With him are Asari Councilor Tevos and Salarian Councilor Valern, both having passive expression, though if one was to look closer, both Councilors have disbelief in their eyes.

They are currently having a session with Captain Sartus and a holographic representative of Primarch Palvan , who jumped into a Turian captain's defense.

"If you don't believe him, then believe me as I have personally made contact with them." Seeing the look on all three Councilors, a Primarch added, "And yes, their ships are, indeed, gigantic. However, they are sending few of their smaller ships for diplomatic talk and thank the Spirit that we were able to communicate after."

At the mention of diplomatic talk, Tevos smiled and spoke, "That's fine. We'll have one of the avail-"

"I'm afraid that's not good enough." Primarch Palvan interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Tevos's voice could be heard with annoyance at being interrupted.

"You'll have to use the biggest hangar. Not just any available, but the BIGGEST and I am emphasizing the **BIGGEST** commercial hangar on Citadel. Please, I look at the measurement of their so-called corvettes. The hangar will be crowded with them bringing bodyguards. Yes, the C-Sec will have to keep the route clear of the traffic. One of them stepped on my car." A Primarch added the last part to his short explanation.

Staring at a hologram of Primarch, Tevos sighed, still not believing a Primarch, and calmly asked, "Any 'tip' you have for us?"

"Yes." A Primarch's voice has gotten serious as he stared directly at Councilor Sparatus, "Councilors, please know that this is my professional recommendation. Please do not invite them to join the Citadel. We will not be able to meet their…needs."

"What about their military capability?" Councilor Valern inquired with an interest on this seemly large newcomer race. Sparatus too listened with an interest, having served in Turian military prior his appointment as a Councilor.

Suddenly, a sound of beep could be heard with Tevos answering, "We are in middle of an importa-"

"Your honor! There are three large ships! All larger than Destiny Ascension! Heading toward us! We are taking defensive action and the Citadel has been notified!" An Asari's voice spoke quickly, causing the Councilors to take couple seconds to process what she said.

"What?"

As in cue, a terminal emitted a hologram of three large ships of unknown design heading toward the Citadel with the Citadel's defense fleet, including Destiny Ascension, taking defensive position.

"It seems they're here, Councilors." Primarch Palvan cooly remarked, "I recommend you call off the alarm. Don't want to cause unnecessary panic. My apology, but I must take leave and you'll have to excuse Captain Sartus as well. Primarch Palvan's out." A hologram of Primarch Palvan dissipated with a loud beep, snapping the Councilors.

Valern took charge as he pressed a button and ordered, "Belay that. We are expecting them. They are the newcomers, coming for diplomatic talk. Tell that to the fleet."

"Diplomacy? Are you blind?" Sparatus hissed, "Did you not see the size of their ships? They're bigger than Destiny Ascension. Who send ships of that size for a mere diplomacy?"

"It's best we save the violence as a last resort." Tevos spoke after gathering composure. She pressed a button and ordered, "Lead them to the biggest hangar we have and let only one of them connect."

A female voice could be heard with a slight hesitation as if sharing Sparatus's opinion, but seemly complied, "Yes, your honor."

"You can't honestly believe him, do you?" Sparatus asked as he thought this whole "giant newcomers" business is nonsense and both Primarch and Captain failed to use appropriate judgement. Speaking of which, Captain Sartus is still standing, waiting to be addressed.

"You! Captain Sartus! You are excused. Return your post." Sparatus barked, causing Captain Sartus silently saluted and promptly left with internal relief.

 **After few hours of clearing the BIGGEST hangar…**

"Spirit…They're huge." A Turian C-Sec lead officer Garrlik muttered as he stared at or rather, looking up at a group of giant newcomers. Behind Garrlik, couple C-Sec officers nodded their head in agreement as the newcomers are as big as three story building. Spirit and Goddess, their head is bigger than car! And the bodyguards, Garrlik eyed at their rather large rifle. Large enough to equip a frigate.

He shuddered at the thought of facing their possibly and ridiculously high firepower. Seeing that he is not being professional and not giving good impression, Garrlik cleared his throat and spoke firmly, hoping that they understand, "Greeting, newcomers! We are the Citadel Security officers and we are your escort to the Council."

One of the newcomers, wearing a sort of ceremonial-looking dull red and brown body armor with crimson drapes, stepped forward to Garrlik in two steps. Strangely, the steps didn't make noise. Being the only one with no helmet, the C-Secs could see the face of newcomer.

" _Look like a mixture of Asari and Batarian_ …" Garrlik thought as he studied the face. A newcomer's face has four green eyes, Asari-looking nose that is bigger than missile launcher, a mouth that is wider than missile launcher, sharp looking scaly ears that are bigger than missile launcher, and gray skin that is smooth in some areas of face while others are scaly. Spirit, why he kept comparing newcomer's features to missile launcher?

Perhaps, he is feeling inadequate in term of firepower since he only has a standard pistol while the officers have rifles that might well be seed shooter, by judging the newcomer bodyguards' armor. And looking at the bodyguards, who look intimidating with their completely covered helmet having four yellow reflective lenses. Briefly, Garrlik wondered if this is how preys felt when they were being hunted by the Turians.

" _Spirit, all they have to do is step on us and win. What they need rifles for?_." Garrlik thought as he once again stared at the newcomers' rifle.

A newcomer in ceremonial-looking armor spoke with surprisingly flange that the Turians were known for, only deeper, "Greeting. Thank you for welcome. I am a diplomat for the Republic for the Tigianis people."

"Am I right to assume Tigianis is the name of your race?" Garrlik asked. A Tigianis diplomat answered confirmatively, "Yes."

"Well, if you would follow us, the Council is this way. We should get there…"

 **Later, after being stared by the Citadel citizens and nearly step on couple transports as well as causing couple Volus to faint on spot…Now with the Councilors….**

"Welcome to the Citadel, newcomers. I am Tevos of Asari." Tevos smiled as she greeted the rather large newcomers. By the Goddess, how could such an ugly giant race exist, Tevos wondered.

"Valern. Salarian." Valern introduced himself very briefly to let a Turian Councilor to introduce himself.

"…"

Sparatus didn't introduce himself as he is still staring silently at the newcomers with disbelief and his mandibles slightly wide open as if to further support his disbelief. Tevos, still smiling, quickly and discreetly tapped Sparatus in rib, snapping him out of silence.

"I am Sparatus. Turian." Sparatus introduced himself finally, "And together, we're…the Councilors."

"I am Gia-Gia, the Tigianis diplomat. Before we start this diplomatic business, I am happy to inform you that you have all passed the sentience test and thus, are now protected by our laws." Gia-Gia informed the Citadel Councilors.

Blinking, Tevos asked with a hint of caution in her voice, "Passed the sentience test? Protected by your laws? From what? Could you explain those?"

Gia-Gia bluntly answered, "Off course, Tevos. As you can see, when we encounter the new races or unknown creatures, we perform the sentience test to determine if they are civilized or just animals. If not, we would do another test to determine if we can eat them-"

"WHAT?!" Sparatus, being of predator race, couldn't help but to expressed his shock. Tevos, Valern, and the Council security all went still with shocked expression at the thought of being eaten by these giants.

"Err…Perhaps, I should've consider your reaction and reword my sentence carefully. Though, I am surprise there are this many small races…"

And thus, the newcomers made a huge impression on the Citadel races. In the end, the Councilors decided not to invite the giant newcomers into the Citadel as a new member race for several reasons. One, the Tigianis are big. Two, their weapons are big. Three, their ships are big, even with their corvettes (too big for the Treaty of Farixen to apply, plus no way to enforce it against the giants). Four, the Tigianis are part of the Alliances with the other races that are as huge as them, making the Citadel races feeling as small as insect.

After watching Gia-Gia crawling to exit the room to get back to the ship, Sparatus muttered, "Spirit, they're huge."

 **Time skip…during the Mass Effect 3…**

"For Spirit's sake! The answer is no!" Sparatus snapped as he slammed his fist against the surface of shiny furniture, causing Garrus to frown. Seeing a fellow Turian crossing arms together, Sparatus continued, "They could turn on us! Eat us! And did you not see the part of their Codex about their ships? They're huge!"

"Size isn't everything." Garrus muttered before quickly clearing throat upon being glared by Sparatus. Gathering his professionalism and appealing to a Turian's military nature, Garrus began, "Exactly as you said. They have huge ships that could help us turn the table against the Reapers."

"We're doing fine against the machines." Sparatus stubbornly said.

"We already lost million good Turians." Garrus argued to a stubborn and paranoid Turian Councilor. Sighing, Garrus continued, "Look, don't you want to save the Turians and the rest of the Citadel from going extinction? To be remembered as…"

" _Shoot, what words should I use? I hate politicians._ " Garrus thought before going on, "The Turian who truly fought for the greater good of the Hierarchy and the Citadel in the history?"

" _Yeah, there we go. That will get him_." Garrus thought, feeling content and confident.

"No." Sparatus's short answer.

At this, Garrus mentally screamed, wanting to strangle a stubborn Turian with bare hands or maybe, to slap some sense in his carapace head with a pistol. But Garrus chose not to, because it would make this whole 'unifying the races against a common enemy for sake of survivability' business harder.

Seeing no way to persuade Sparatus, Garrus sighed and got off a chair, getting ready to leave. Looking at Sparatus, who is still sitting, Garrus relented and casually mentioned, "Fine. But we, along with Matriaches and Dalatrass are still going to contact them anyway."

This got a reaction from Sparatus, who was drinking. He immediately spitted out, shouting, "WHAT?! ARE THEY INSANE?"

Garrus cheerfully added, "With support from Tevos and Valern."

Sparatus glared and muttered curses under his breath before asking, "If they're supporting this insanity, why are you here?"

"To see your reaction."

"…Fine."

"Is that a yes?"

"Get out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The What-If First Contact

 **Rated:** T (just in case)

 **Summary:** Galaxy is a huge place, right? Well, this story will explore the what-if situations in first contact scenario. How the Mass Effect races react to different race or different version of human? Each chapter is one-shot.

 **Warning:** This is AU Mass Effect aliens races are from different franchises or similar to those in different franchises. They are own by their respective owner(s).

 **Disclaimer:** This story is purely written for fun and not for profit **.** Mass Effect is owned by EA.

"Text" is speaking

" _Text"_ is thinking or sound without ""

" **Text"** is screaming

 **Chapter 2:** What if the first contact with the Tigianis gone wrong

As soon as he opened his eyes, Captain Sartus ordered, "Set the course."

Captain Sartus crossed his hands behind his back and mentally prepared himself for possible combat and earn the glory for the Turians. Within the next second, Honorable Eye and other four insignificant but armed ships gone to Relay 314.

And only to crash right into an extremely large ship's front with minor explosion (in giant ship's point of view), causing the unknown ship's captain to perceive this crash of four "projectiles" to be some sort of trap set by unknown, hostile race. Never mind that the ship is located too close to the Mass Relay.

 **Couple days later…**

"-our weapons are having absolutely no effect on their armor! Streets getting filled with destruction and corpses of our people!" An explosion occurred, followed by a Turian officer who continued to update with his Omni-Tool, "Spirit! We can't hold them off! They're even stepping on our tanks! Our spirit-damn tanks!" Another explosion occurred, ending an unfortunate Turian officer's life.

An Asari, in military uniform, turned off the recording and spoke to three quiet Councilors, "This is the last report we were able to get before we lost another planet to these giant invaders."

A Salarian Councilor Valern asked, "These giant invaders…Do we have any idea about their capability?"

"Aside from being aggressive with their rifles packing more firepower than the tanks and a single armor of unknown material withstanding two squads of Turians firing, the invaders have displayed their physical strength." At this, an Asari used her Omni-Tool to show a recording of a single giant physically throwing a dropship at a Turian squad, crushing them with only one survivor who barely survived only to get crushed by a crate.

"Although the weapons are still capable of hurting and sometime, killing, they still have to have the supports from armors, air, and even, space. Unfortunately, for every Giant killed, it still managed to kill over twenty-five Turian and caused destruction of tanks. And they seem don't mind…eating Turian, in addition to…us."

"Enough and don't bother with that recording." Tevos said as she rubbed her temple. Like the Turian Hierarchy, the Asari Republic has lost few planets while the Salarians lost three planets and one space station to the dubbed Giants.

"Do we have any understanding of their language?" Tevos asked.

"No, ma'am. The experts are still unable to translate. Their language is too foreign, they said. Though…" An Asari look at Sparatus, "They do sound similar to the Turians, only deeper."

"What about their ships?" Sparatus asked.

"Their biggest ships are longer than the Citadel's arms while the smallest ships that we were able to see are still bigger than Destiny Ascension. Their firepower, compared to our-"

"Say no more." Sparatus stopped an Asari from going on with the report. A Turian Councilor is silent, thinking. Until he said, "The Treaty of Farixen."

"Hmm?" Valern look at Sparatus, who clarified, "We're going have to momentarily take the treaty out of effect to build more dreadnoughts for firepower. And we'll have to issue mass draft in addition to researching the Genophage…"

"You-" Tevos began but paused to think about Sparatus's ideas.

"I concur." Valern spoke in agreement with Sparatus and added, "Though, with their full body-armor, obtaining the sample will be difficult…"

"Tevos?" Sparatus stared at Tevos, who after thinking, nodded in agreement and said, "I too concur. We will have to show them that we are not food. But…We'll have to work with the Batarians, Terminus, and Quarians."

And thus, the Citadel military has begun to utilize aggressive tactics to kill the Giants, though the Giant ships have proven to be formidable, even when being outnumbered considerably. The Citadel stealth ships were able to sneak into the Giant ships' glaring open gap to attack the power core at the cost of their lives. The Citadel military called it 'the Sneak-In Destruction' tactic, a tactic that was first used when a single Giant ship accidentally found the Citadel and few Citadel ships, under guidance of a Turian captain, managed to locate the open gap and navigated through the Giant ship

To the surprise of the Citadel races, the Geth and enigmatic Collectors joined to fight the Giants' advancement. However, the Giants continued to overrun the planets after planets, causing countless death of civilians and military. Furthermore, the Citadel military was unable to find a single Giant planet.

The odds against the Giants improved when the Collectors prematurely woke the ancient machines called the Reapers. Or the Old Machines by the Geth. Because the Giants were causing too many casualties in current cycle, which would mean less 'materials' for the Reapers to construct for the next cycle, the numerous Reapers joined.

And since the Collectors failed to disclose the fact that the Reapers are the genocidal machines and were responsible for causing countless genocide per cycle, the Citadel welcomed them, despite their paranoia of artificial intelligence. But again, the Giants were killing too many for the Citadel to turn down the help. It helps that the Geth too didn't disclose the fact and the Reapers helping to move the Citadel station itself to different location.

Slowly, the Reapers were able to indoctrinated a small percentage of the Giant soldiers and strategically have them in position to betray their kins. Not knowing this particular ability of the Reapers, the Citadel forces went on more aggressive strikes before finally located one of the Giant's planets.

That when the galaxy become bigger than ever with the Giants revealed to have allies of different races, all similar sizes. All with gigantic ships. In the end, the Reapers too wondered how the Giants exist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The What-If First Contact

 **Rated:** T (just in case)

 **Summary:** Galaxy is a huge place, right? Well, this story will explore the what-if situations in first contact scenario. How the Mass Effect races react to different race or different version of human? Each chapter is one-shot.

 **Warning:** This is AU Mass Effect aliens races are from different franchises or similar to those in different franchises. They are own by their respective owner(s).

 **Disclaimer:** This story is purely written for fun and not for profit **.** Mass Effect is owned by EA.

"Text" is speaking

" _Text"_ is thinking or sound without ""

" **Text"** is screaming

 **Chapter 3:** Too many races!

As soon as he opened his eyes, Captain Sartus ordered, "Set the course."

Captain Sartus crossed his hands behind his back and mentally prepared himself for possible combat and earn the glory for the Turians. Within the next second, Honorable Eye and other four insignificant but armed ships gone to Relay 314.

Only to arrive to see something that Captain Sartus would never thought of encountering in his entire life. Thirty ships, all of different designs. Hanging around Relay 314.

"Tell me we're not looking at thirty different races." Captain Sartus rhetorically stated. Suddenly, the bridge main terminal went alive with a digital representative of some sort of varren head alien who spoke gibbish before being pushed by another digital representative of squid head alien who made squashing noises. Next second, another digital representative appeared in form of what it might be potential true form of Volrus without full body suit, but still gibbish to the Turians.

This repeat with next twenty something digital representative of different alien. Spirit. They are dealing with thirty different races. Captain Sartus, being smart enough not to start war, sighed and ordered the crew, "Get me in contact with the higher-ups. Tell them, we have made first contact with thirty different races. They all speak different languages."

 **Weeks later…At the Citadel…**

Never has in her life, this room would be extremely packed, Tevos thought as she fixed her dress while looking at a mass of different aliens. " _Thirty. By the Goddess's foot, I can't believe we're dealing with fifty different races! How do they found each other? Where have they been_?"

Some of them remind her of native animals on Thessia. She could see one ambassador resembling blue simian creature and other one having messy bunch of vine-like tentacles on purple skin head. Out of sudden, the galaxy is smaller since the Relay 314.

Next to her is a Salarian Councilor Valern who is memorizing the name of 56 ambassadors and diplomates, all of different races. But they're not the only one in the room as each ambassador or diplomat bought personal aid and bodyguards. And even with the bodyguards waiting outside, the room is still feeling cramped.

"You are Geriga of J-" Valern asked similar question to next diplomat who look like a furry version of Krogan but with three long thin tubes that resemble musical instrument. A said diplomat confirmed in unbelievingly high pitch, "Yes. You. Are. Correct."

"And your government is monarchy?"

"Yes. That. Is. Correct."

Tevos tuned out Valern's questioning and listened to Sparatus, who is trying to engage this one ambassador of war-like race about the history. Apparently, this race of four arms brutes called Quadarms tried to take over the other race of four legs, two arms aliens called Vierlegarians but ended up allying together against a common foe: a race of Bibrainvons (Ridiculous in Tevos's opinion, after she heard it in translation), a race that might well be brain cousin of the Hanar.

"And then, three of us allied together to fight the Flamabeans, who nearly defeated us if weren't for-" A Quadram ambassador explained to Sparatus who is being questioned, or rather, harassed by a strange looking alien whose orange trunk with mouth opening, "Is it true you Turians are dextro-based? Mine too. Though we call it a different name-"

"And then, the six of our races have to work together against this race, Gongongorgornans-" A Quadram still telling a war history.

" _By the Goddess, how are they still around_?" Tevos wondered, mentally sighing. Seeing a diplomat whose face containing 7 eyes is giving her a look. A creepy look in her opinion. Smiling, Tevos asked, "You have question?"

"Yesss…About Asssari."

"Yes?"

"You are monogender?"

"Yes, is your race monogender?"

"No, we're polygender."

"Ah, oh. That is..interesting. What is the name of your race? I'm afraid I did not catch that." Tevos politely inquired. Only to receive a name that she couldn't pronounce it and thus, she will not bother to remember it.

"By we don't see Batturian or Bolbus on the Countcil?" A diplomat with two mouths could be heard, asking Valern in harsh accent.

"Because Batarian broke the law on slavery and the Volrus has shown no interest in being part of the Council as they are content with being a client race under the Turians-" a Salarian Councilor explained.

"Hmmp, slavery is part of our culture. I hope you don't take this negatively." A diplomat with two mouths said.

"Certainly, your allies are against it…" Valern began, but a different alien jumped in with "Actually, 30% of us still practice slavery while the rest is against slavery.

" _Again, how are they still around_." Tevos wondered as she engaged a different diplomat about reproduction. Somewhere in her mind, an Asari wondered why they didn't make all those diverse ambassadors and diplomats wait in a line? Oh, it's Sparatus's fault.

Suddenly and to Tevos's horror, 43 ambassadors and diplomats all of different races from 56 different races.

" _BY THE GODDESS! HOW CAN THERE BE THIS MANY DIFFERENT RACES_?" Tevos screamed in her mind. Suddenly, she felt something tingling and to her surprise, heard a mental voice saying, " _You are rude_."

At the same time, another mental voice said, " _We were wondering how you bunch still around with the Rachni and Krogan disaster_."

By the Goddess's foot, telepathy? How is that possible?

" _Tevos, it is possible for some races. Speaking of which, what does your mind melding has to do with this 'biotic' thing?_ " Said a different mental voice and to Tevos's horror, another different mental voice jumped in, " _You Asari sure like to keep thing secrets from allies. But that's okay, we do too._ "

It took month after month for the Council, who had to include Volrus, Drell, Elcor, and even, the Hanar and Krogan along with Batarian and Quarian, because the too diverse newcomers threatened to force social changes on the Citadel and Terminus. Yes, Aria got involved, forced by Tevos. Even the Geth got involved, because three or four races are synthetic. Somehow, the Quarians and Geth made up and rejoined together with Rannoch being returned to the Quarians.

In the end, the dubbed Alliance invited the Citadel races to join them. The Citadel Council accepted after the Alliance basically gave two choices: Join us or we'll make you join us. As a result, the former Citadel races found themselves interacting with numerous different races daily, including the synthetic. Which caused several hysterical riots over the synthetic races that lasted few days to a month.

 **Time skip…during Mass Effect 3…**

They were unable to withstand the combined might of the Alliance that might well be called the Alliance of Too Many Races. How is this possible when they have successfully harvest cycle after cycle with the recent being the Prothean and their slave races. How is that over hundred different races exist in the galaxy? Was there a miscalculation somewhere?

Regardless, the cycle must be harvested. They will continue to-

A Sovereignty-class Reaper exploded under the combined firepower from numerous fleets of diverse ships with rain of ion, pulse, kinetic, plasma, laser, and even acid projectile that melt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The What-If First Contact

 **Rated:** T (just in case)

 **Summary:** Galaxy is a huge place, right? Well, this story will explore the what-if situations in first contact scenario. How the Mass Effect races react to different race or different version of human? Each chapter is one-shot.

 **Warning:** This is AU Mass Effect story.Some aliens races are from different franchises or similar to those in different franchises. They are own by their respective owner(s).

 **Disclaimer:** This story is purely written for fun and not for profit **.** Mass Effect is owned by EA.

"Text" is speaking

" _Text"_ is thinking or sound without ""

" **Text"** is screaming

 **Chapter 4:** Over-Cloning

 **Orbiting above Sentenssia, one of the Asari Republic planets…**

"And therefore, five of the ships are leaving and we will have to spend more time, orbiting. Any question?" an Asari captain has just finished an announcement and one of the crew members raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Will we get more break times, ma'am? My daughter's birthday is coming up tomorrow." Normally, this kind of question may upset the Turian officers and a crew member would face a sanitation duty for weeks. Fortunately, this is Asari military and this 299 years old Asari captain is laid-back, compared to other Asari captains.

"Afraid not. The break time will be the same." Captain Lalarie, a 299 years old Asari, answered. "But we are-"

"CAPTAIN! THREE CRUISER-SIZE SHIPS HAVE JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!" A purple-skin Asari shouted after spotting something on her terminal. She quickly added, "No match found in our database!"

A circular terminal displayed a hologram of three unknown ships with appearance that any shipbuilder would call it impractical and unoriginal. The unknown ships look like giant cube with four small cubes attaching to sides, giving blocky plus-sign (if Asari have a plus sign). Their shape is terrible as it mean large area of surface for the enemies to exploit, unless they have strong defense.

"Look like we have first contact situation! Crew! Get the other ships in defensive position! But do not fire! We're not Turians! We're Asari!" Captain Lalarie barked out an order, causing the bridge to get busy. Thanks the Goddess, the five ships have yet to embark to their new assignment, meaning Sentenssia has 11 ships defending with 5 more ships patrolling further away.

"All ships are in defensive position, ma'am!"

"Captain! As per the First Contact Protocol, we have sent our First Contact package." A dark blue skin Asari reported, causing Captain Lalarie nodded.

"Good. Now, we wait for their reply. Just in case, their communication system is different from what we use-"

"Ma'am! We got a reply!"

"That was quick." Captain Lalarie stated. Perhaps, the unknown share similar technology?

"Let's see what they say." An Asari Captain said.

"On it, ma'am!" A dark blue skin Asari typed to open a message and called out, "It's their First Contact…" With surprised tone, "in our language! They must have really good translation software!"

"Or we're dealing with possible artificial intelligence race like Geth." A different dark skin Asari darkly inserted her thought, causing Captain Lalarie to nod in agreement, but said, "We cannot take action yet, until we know what they really look like. For now, let's hear it."

"Initializing, ma'am!"

A circular terminal lit up a digital appearance of an alien, causing some of the Asari to gasp while others just widened their eyes in shock. An alien look like an Asari, except she doesn't have tendrils. Just baldness with couple spots of various sizes on head. And her face? Despite her face mostly resembled Asari facial structure, a left side of mouth could be exposing teeth.

"What is wrong with her eyes?" a purple skin Asari pointed out her observation, causing couple Asari including the captain to examine closely. Sure enough, the right eye seems to be positioned lower than the left eye. Suddenly, an Asari captain began to see more differences or disfigurations in her opinion. The left ear is smaller than right ear. Right side cheek is rounded while left side check is completely defined.

And by judging the clothes, an alien appeared to be military.

A digital representative of disfigure version of Asari-like alien spoke with unexpected fluency in Asari language in Asari-like voice, "Greeting, we are the Terrakeran Federation." At this, an alien waved with two Asari-like hands, displaying noticeable difference: right hand has 5 fingers while left hand has 6 fingers.

"Either she had bad surgery for injuries or just born like that. She is hideous." A purple skin Asari muttered, who got hushed by other Asari.

A now identified Terrakeran alien continued, "Here is our brief history and we hope for peaceful contact and co-existence." A Terrakeran was immediately replaced with a picture of what Captain Lalaerie assumed to be a home planet that is blue and green. A pretty looking planet in her opinion.

With the texts in Asari written language appearing over a planet that read, "The Brief History", followed by…music?

"Oh, it seems we're not the only one who includes our anthem." A light blue Asari remarked lightly as she listened to a supposedly anthem of Terrakeran. It was rather unique, in some Asari's opinion as they listened. An anthem played for three and half galactic minutes before being replaced with two Terrakerans in primitive clothing: one female and one supposedly male.

" _If we are separated by females and males, this is what they could look like. But with blue or purple skin and maybe thicker tendrils_ …" Captain Lalarie mused in her thought, " _And maybe…what do males called it? Don't remember_."

A female Terrakeran's female voice could be heard narrating, "Million years ago, we were primitives. Engaging in simple tribal wars over food and land. As the time passed, we grew and advanced as the society. The one society when we were struck by the plague, affecting our birthrate."

Suddenly, couple Asari felt uncomfortable at the mention of plague that reminds them of Genophage, one of the Salarian creations. And still controversial among the Citadel citizens.

A Terrakeran narrator continued, "Fearing the extinction with many of us dying every day, we turned to one technology that could save us."

Something went sour in Captain Lalarie's stomach as she watched a digital picture of a female and male changed to a picture of hundreds of Terrakerans, all in militant-like clothes and shared similar faces.

"They clone, didn't they?" A light purple skin Asari rhetorically asked.

"Cloning." A Terrakeran narrator continued as if an Asari didn't say anything, "Within 40 years, we were able to best the plague with the cure and we grew. At the terrible cost. We were unable to conceive the next generation-"

"That's…a tragedy." A purple skin Asari commented with few Asari nodding in agreement.

"And for over 600 years, we have been cloning to ensure our race does not become extinct." An alien narrator went on.

" _What? They've been cloning themselves that long_?" Captain Lalarie thought with shocked expression. By the Goddess, no wonder that earlier Terrakeran who greeted look off.

"-within next 400 years, we finally achieved space-traveling to seek the habitable planets to combat the overpopulation-"

"More like over-cloning." A dark blue Asari muttered darkly as she listened to a narrator. This is serious than initially thought as not only the Asari are dealing with the first contact scenario, but with the race might well be illegal to exist.

"After 500 years of space-faring, we the Terrakerans continued to grow and advance as the society." An alien narrator narrated with the picture changing from hundred Terrakerans to a video showing thousand Terrakerans with all of them sharing identical face, except more disfigured features. And they all wearing military uniform and standing in perfect lines.

"By the Goddess…" Captain Lalarie muttered out loud. They are really dealing with a race that is consisted of essentially by-products of centuries of cloning the clones.

"Wait, why there's no male among them? I don't see one." One of the Asari pointed out. True to her words, not a single male could be spotted as the video slowly moved from Terrakerans to Terrakerans.

"Wait a minute, "A different Asari called out, catching the attention, "They have been space-faring for 500 years or so, though it might be more or less if we converted their number into ours. But there is no mention of if they found Prothean remains. Not even eezo. They might be using different technology."

"Ma'am! I believe she is right! I ran a quick scan of their ships and the result showed no eezo. Plus, they didn't appear from the relay as the relay is on other side of Sentenssia." A light purple skin Asari added.

"Are you telling me that they use different Faster Than Light?" Captain Lalarie asked a crew member, who nodded in confirmation.

 **Few days later…At the Citadel…**

"We apologize for the behavior of our people. We can assure you that we are usually open-mind." An Asari Councilor could be seen giving an apology to a group of Terrakeran ambassadors, who bore disgruntled expression. This is the second meeting with the Citadel Council and once the Citadel citizens learned that the Terrakerans are basically clones of clones of clones, they threw insults and hostility toward them after they came out of the first meeting with the Council.

"Open mind? I seriously doubt that." A krogan-size Terrakeran ambassador named Giantres replied cooly. Aside being 7 feet tall gray skin Terrakeran, Giantress has a patch of long, brown hair growing from left scalp, one blue eye that is bigger than one green eye, and one eyebrow. For her body, she has broad shoulder, muscular arms though right is larger than left as evidently shown by the tight sleeves of ambassador uniform, and the legs shared similar shape.

"What do you mean by that?" Sparatus, a Turian Councilor, asked. He doesn't like what this clone insulating.

"We've read your Codex and searched your Extranet. The Quarians and their Geth, the Terminus, the Batarians and slavery, and the Krogan and Genophage." At the last word, Giantres spat in disgust, "Ring a bell?"

She couldn't believe how the Council dealt with them. Dooming the Quarians by not helping them with the Geth, plus they have poor ability to handle the foreign germs. Letting an outlaw Terminus continuing its existence. Failing to stop the Batarians from practicing slavery, considering they took Asari, Salarian, Turians, and others as slaves. And Genophage? No words required.

"Now you-" Sparatus started with dislike not hidden, but Tevos quickly stopped him and explained calmly, "Please, excuse him. He is fiercely loyal to the Hierarchy and the Citadel. But you have to understand. You have the laws against artificial intelligence and slavery, do you not?"

"Slavery? Yes. Artificial intelligence? No."

"What do you mean no?" Valern , a Salarian Councilor, asked with curiosity. A short, bulky Terrakeran jumped in with thick accent, "It means, Salarian, we don't have laws against the artificial intelligence, because we have yet to create or find one. We only have virtual intelligence, which I see you possess such technology."

"Regardless of your 'fear' of artificial intelligence, there is still Genophage." Giantress spoke, almost sneering, "What give you the right to play GOD on the Krogan, Salarian?" She stared intensely at Valern, whose expression remained neutral.

"They were a threat, so we created a counter to threat. Simple as that." Valern's short answer which doesn't satisfy Giantres, who was about to retort when an old looking Terrakeran ambassador said, "Enough, sisters. We are wasting time. What's done is done. You can argue about the Genophage privately, but not now."

"Yes, let's us forget the unpleasant matter and-" Tevos, smiling and relieved at the chance of tipping the meeting in the Councilors' favor, was interrupted by an old alien ambassador.

"Allow me to get straight to the point. We are here to tell you that we are declining your invitation as to you bunch, we are illegal products."

"Surely, you understand the-" Valern too got interrupted.

"In your eyes, we are not the sentient being and thus, do not have the right to exist. To be honest, I'm surprised we're having second meeting." An old Terrakeran firmly said. The room is filled with tense silence and both parties stared at each other.

A short, bulky Terrakeran broke the silence, "Elder Sister Bawga and Sister Giantress. We should leave. We're not coming back here anyway."

"Yes, yes." Now identified as Bawga nodded before addressing the Council, "Listen here, you bunch. Here is what will happen. After this?" She made a hand gesture with a hand that has 4 bony fingers, "We will not contact with each other again. This is where we stay away from your territories and you stay out of ours. But know this: If we see you trying to trespass our territories, we will take action. Do you bunch understand?"

"Exactly what I was going to suggest." Sparatus said, not hiding contempt toward the clones.

"Good and good-bye. Sisters, we're leaving." All Terrakerans left the room without saying, leaving the Councilors staring at the door.

In the end, the Terrakeran Federation declined an invitation to join the Citadel. Its ambassadors went through storm of insults and few brawls occurred between the Terrakeran bodyguards and the Citadel citizens before reaching to their ship. Within next galactic minutes, the clones' ship left and not a single Terrakeran was seen again.

The Council, agreeing to Bawga's proposal, decided against sending the Spectres or intelligence forces to perform recon within Terrakeran Federation's mapped boundaries. Plus, the military thought it would be expensive as the Terrakerans don't use the Relays and their territories are too far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The What-If First Contact

 **Rated:** T (just in case)

 **Summary:** Galaxy is a huge place, right? Well, this story will explore the what-if situations in first contact scenario. How the Mass Effect races react to different race or different version of human? Each chapter is one-shot.

 **Warning:** This is AU Mass Effect aliens races are from different franchises or similar to those in different franchises. They are own by their respective owner(s).

 **Disclaimer:** This story is purely written for fun and not for profit **.** Mass Effect is owned by EA.

"Text" is speaking

" _Text"_ is thinking or sound without ""

" **Text"** is screaming

 **Chapter 5:** Against the Clones of Clones of Clones

In the end, the Terrakeran Federation declined an invitation to join the Citadel. Its ambassadors went through storm of insults and few brawls occurred between the Terrakeran bodyguards and the Citadel citizens before reaching to their ship. Within next galactic minutes, the clones' ship left and not a single Terrakeran was seen again.

In response to how the second meeting with the clones, the Councilors held another meeting to discuss what to do with the illegal race. Rather than agreeing to an old Terrakeran's 'We stay out of your and you stay out of our' deal, Valern proposed to send a few intelligence-gathering units to recon the clone race's territories. To determine the capability of military and economy, Valern reasoned.

Sparatus agreed and together, he and Valern persuaded Tevos before an Asari agreed. A race of clones that utilizes a different FTL technology cannot be left alone. For the sake of the Citadel races and for possible future expansion, they must try to obtain the clones' FTL technology.

It took three galactic months before the Salarian Union and Turian Hierarchy finally completed the preparation with the Sanis-class stealth frigates with modified engine that could handle long distance traveling along with the latest technology in communication, scanning, and stealth. If successful, the military may produce more frigates, named after sneaky predator on one of Turian planets, for future recon and intelligence gathering missions.

The next day, the military superiors told the crews on the Sanis frigates that if they get caught by the Terrakerans, the Hierarchy and Union along with the Citadel will deny their involvement. That they will be considered as rouge operatives. After understanding the mission and the detailed procedures, the newly formed the Sanis Eyes group engaged the Relays.

 **Two galactic months later…**

"This is a disaster." Tevos muttered as she sat across from her fellow Councilors, Valern and Sparatus. She could not believe when she read the latest report on another planet fell to the Terrakeran fleet. She mentally cursed the Sanis Eye and the Terrakerans.

When a Sanis-class frigate got caught by the Terrakeran ships and the Terrakerans have sent a transmission to demand the answer, the Citadel along with the Hierarchy and the Union have all denied their involvement and claimed the Sanis Eye is a group of rouge operatives. The Terrakerans didn't believe them and have already launched the attack on the nearest Citadel races' planets.

The first space combat occurred between the Hierarchy fleet of 57 and the Terrakeran fleet of 42 over a Turian planet. At first, the Turian ships had an upper hand with the numbers and strategy of focus-fire. However, they soon learned the purpose of Terrakeran ships' elementary shape. A race of monogender (formerly bi-gender) disfigured clones has managed to create a technology that amplify the firepower of its large ships' main plasma cannon that penetrated through the Turian fleet and desolated around 26% of a planet's landmass.

And this exactly what happen to the 6th planet that Tevos was just reading about. A sixth planet to be burned and it was under Asari Republic's. The other 3 planets, the Terrakerans just launched ground invasion for whatever reason Tevos couldn't think of, other than testing the strength of the planet defenders and to conquest the planets for raw materials.

Sparatus didn't say anything as he could be seen reviewing a recording of Turian infantry combat against the enemies. He couldn't believe the number of clones the enemies could produce to replace their fallen soldiers.

" _Not soldiers_." Sparatus corrected himself in his mind as he reviewed a recording of a Terrakeran firing its plasma rifle, burning through a Turian's armor and hide. These 'disposable' clones utilized similar tactic that once used by the Krogans, prior the Genophage. Now Sparatus thought about it and began to compare the monogender clones to the pre-Genophage Krogans.

Both have capabilities of replenishing the number with high birth rate or cloning. Both have a number of dreadnoughts, though the Terrakerans' dreadnoughts are bigger. Both wage psychological warfare to determine the enemies' strength and resolve. It's a shame that Genophage can't be repurposed against the clones, because their samples couldn't be obtained.

A Turian Councilor watched a clone's head get shot by a Turian soldier to avenge his comrade. A clone with holes began to dissipated, leaving nothing. The Citadel races' military has attempted to capture the clones alive, however these damnable unnatural beings also have suicide feature that quickly dissolve their body.

"We've lost another battlegroup to them." Valern spoke, breaking Sparatus's attention away from a recording.

"Just now?" Tevos asked tiredly.

"Yes." Valern confirmed, "And thanks to their FTL, the same fleet immediately invaded another planet. The clones are hitting hard and fast."

"With their ships and the numbers of clones, some of Union military are asking us to consider uplifting the Genophage and set the Krogans against them as a last resort."

"WHAT! Are they insane?" Sparatus snapped, "They'll turned on us and help those clones to win!"

"That is why they asked us to consider it as one of the last resorts, Sparatus." Valern calmly said.

"Then, what about the Batarians?" Tevos suggested, "We could…look other way while they exercise their 'cultural rights'."

"Tevos! Are you suggesting asking the slavers for help? They have some of our peop-"

"I know." Tevos said, feeling slightly aggravated. She and other two Councilors have been flooded with the reports, paperwork, and number of meetings. While Tevos has live for long time, even she is not immune to headache.

"It seems we will have to wait for the remaining Sanis Eye to find anything about the enemy's weaknesses." Valern stated, "Until then, we will have to keep assuring the public and maintain the morale."

Tevos and Sparatus both muttered their agreement and resumed reviewing the reports. Just now, more clone ships crossing into the Citadel races' territories. How many ships do these cursed clones have?

 **Several months later…**

"Mind telling us again, Spectre Saren? About the…Collectors?" Sparatus questioned a Turian Spectre named Saren Arterius.

"Certainly, your honor." Saren respectfully replied before explaining the detail about the supposedly myth known as the Collectors, "It's all started when I was in middle of the mission of…"

Saren proceed to explain how he met the Collectors, who expressed their interest in helping the Citadel races. Being skeptical, Saren asked the Collectors for their reason to help the Citadel races against the clone aggressors. The Collectors told Saren to inform the Citadel that they are interested in the clones' body.

"And I asked them if they have capability of capturing them alive without setting off their suicide feature. They said yes and showed me this." At this, Saren produced a small insect-live thing to before the eyes of three councilors.

"And that is…?" Valern's voice is laced with question.

"A way for us to capture the clones. This little thing here can come in thousand like a swarm and placed a stasis force field around the clones to 'freeze' them." Saren explained, "That is what the Collectors said. As matter of fact, the Collectors have already captured few clones and has gifted me with one of them."

"Really?" Sparatus's eyes could be seen gleaming with interest and Valern look excited at the prospect of a captured clone.

"Yes, allows me to show you." Saren lifted his Omni-Tool to produce an image of a clone still frozen, due to multiple small insect like objects on body. The Councilors felt content at the sight of a frozen clone being strapped to a surgical table. Saren continued, " IT is currently in secured location with the scientists working on breaking down ITS genetic codes."

"That is excellent news. But until we have viable counter to the clones' number, we still have to deal with them and their ships." Valern pointed out, causing Saren to respond.

"Ah, yes. About the cannon fodders. The Collectors told me that they are capable of cloning-"

"CLONING? Are you suggesting that we use clones to fight clones? Preposterous! Ridiculous!" Sparatus interrupted, "We don't need to resort to cloning to fight those things! Beside what the Collectors going to clone? Krogans?" Sparatus scoffed.

"No. Me." Saren's smooth answer, catching a Turian Councilor and other Councilors off-guard.

"Excuse me? You?"

"That's correct, your honor. Please, allow me to explain and I can assure that it will make sense." Saren requested politely to the Councilors. "Please. I too want the Hierarchy and the Citadel to emerge victorious. You all know me that I am fiercely loyal and willing to die for the cause."

"Very well, Spectre Saren." Sparatus calmed himself down and look at Tevos and Valern who both gave their permission.

"My gratitude." Saren proceed to layout the detail given by the Collectors about how the Collectors will clone him and ensuring the Saren clones' loyalty to the Citadel government and almost one galactic hour later, "And while this doesn't help with the fact that our enemies still hold the advantage in space combat with their numerous ships and their technology to burn the planets, the Collectors actually the ships that they are willing to 'loan' to us until the war Is over."

"That is marvelous news! With the Saren clones and the Collector ships, we could drive those things back to their territories and strip their power!" Tevos excitedly exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Tevos. This seems to be too good to be true." Amazingly, it was Sparatus who said it, "Beside the clones' body, what else do the Collectors want? They can't be content with those bodies."

"…They're asking for the planets. They required one planet of decent size to build the facility and ten planets for their expansion as they only have one gigantic space station."

"Very well. We can grant the planet they want now and give them some of the clones' planets as a reward."

 **Almost three galactic months later…**

The combined fleet of Asari Republic, Salarian Union, and Turian Hierarchy is still struggling to hold off the Terrakeran ships. The worse scenario has been realized when the Terrakeran fleet appeared and headed toward the Citadel, which is amazing, considering that the Terrakeran ambassadors knew the location.

The combined fleet of 458 Citadel ships, plus 174 Quarian ships that just arrived in time as reinforcement, could be seen firing rounds after rounds of shells at the advancing 652 Terrakeran cubic ships. In response, the cubic ships fired volleys after volleys of plasma projectiles, burning and melting the shield and armor of the Citadel defending fleet, reducing the number. The ships on both sides continued to trade blows after blows.

Countless debris of destroyed ships could be seen gloating in space with many fighters engaging in knife combat with the Citadel fighters against the rectangular shape gray fighters. If one searching for a holovid of insect swarm fighting rivaling swarm, this is it.

 **On Destiny Ascension…**

"Someone tell those three ships to target that thing on left for us to unload our firepower!" An Asari Matriarch Lidanya ordered as the Asari's largest dreadnought currently tanking the attack from two enemy ships' plasma volley.

"We need someone to distract that right enemy ship! We cannot getting burn!" Matriarch Lidanya continued to give out the order. "Someone! Give me a status of the hangars and the left wing!"

"They're still putting the fire out, ma'am!"

"The armor integrity is still dropping!"

"Ma'am! The scanner detected 300 ships just arriving at the relay!"

"What? Our reinforcement?"

"Unsure, ma'am! Their design doesn't match ours and the enemy ships!"

At this, Matriarch Lidanya growled and was about to order something when an officer called out, "Ma'am! About a fourth of the enemies is heading toward the new arrival! They're attacking them! Ma'am, I just received a visual confirmation that the new ships have just fired some sort of red beams!"

 **In space…**

157 Terrakrean ships fired their volleys at the unknown ships that resemble squids. In retaliation, the new ships glowed in red color and fired numerous red beams. At the same time, the new ships released the circular fighters with red glowing dot that proceed to swarm toward the Terrakeran ships, whose number has been reduced by 17. The enemy fighters that accompanied the ships engaged the circular fighters, trading blue shots against red shots.

Another volley of red beams struck the Terrakeran ships with 23 unable to withstand the firepower. The cubic ships began to form the dreaded 'Burn Net' formation with the big ships being in the center of small ships. The squid ships fired more red beams, taking couple smaller ships down.

When completely formed, the bigger ships finally fired heavily concentrated plasma beams that melt through several squid ships while the others moved in evasive manner. The remaining squid ships split in two groups to flank the enemy's burning net formation.

Now in basically knife range in the Navy's point of view, the squid ships fired their close range weapons, causing the Terrakeran ships to break off the net formation to scattered formation. Compared to the Citadel races' navy, the squid ships have superior firepower, armor, and kinetic barrier. Within next galactic minutes, the squid ships have annihilated the majority of the cubic plus shape ships.

To the cheers of the Citadel races and possibly dismay of the Terrakerans, the squid ships moved in position to reinforce the Citadel's defense, furthering reducing the number of Terrakeran ships. Together, both Citadel ships and squid ships were able to send the surviving clones' ships, numbered in 67 away, retreating.

 **Later…At the Citadel…in the room with the Councilors…**

"This is strange." Sparatus commented as he and other Councilors just finished communicating with the Saren clones.

"The Saren clones, Sparatus?" Tevos asked.

"Yes. Although, we were fortunate that they arrived just in time and drove off the clones. I still don't feel right with using the clones against a race of clones." Sparatus admitted.

"They are…necessary. Better than using the Krogans." Valern inserted own opinion.

"Yes…Better than using the Krogans." Sparatus agreed.

 **Time skip…in the beginning of Mass Effect 3…**

"-and thus, it is my honor to give this incredible, brave Turian a brand new class of medal of honor…The Ceremonial Beloved Medal of High Honor and Sacrifice!" Tevos announced as she smiled at the cameras while wearing white ceremonial dress. With her are Sparatus and Valern, both in ceremonial outfit, and the hero himself. Saren Arterius.

With the aid of numerous Saren clones and squid ships dubbed as the Reapers by the Citadel races and the Terrakerans, the combined effort of the Hierarchy, Union, and Republic was able to claim many planets and reached to the enemy home world known as Earth. Together, they managed to bring the number of Terrakerans down to a mere 50,000 something before dumping the surviving clones into new construct prison, where they would be guarded by the Saren clones.

Now, many planets formerly belonging to the Terrakeran Federation are filled with the Citadel races saved for few planets being given to the Collectors, who for unknown reason never claim them.

Anyway, back with Tevos, who presented a large, shiny medal before Saren, who stood straight and let Tevos to pin a medal on his chest armor. Saren, with his cybernetic addition visible, turned to proudly display a medal, causing the large audience to give wild applause.

With Tevos moving back to stand next to her fellow Councilors, Saren stepped forward to address the audience and the cameras. His natural and cybernetic eyes could be seen scanning, taking in scenery before him. He has done it. He has saved the Turian Hierarchy and the rest of Citadel races. He has avenged the death of his older brother as well as his mentor.

It would be the unforgivable historic moment in the Citadel history and his statue will be constructed. Now, to give the speech. Sadly for Saren and others, the Reapers' patience ran out and they have assumed control.

"It was my duty to-ugh!" Saren went still with his head facing downward, drawing concerned and confused looks from the crowd including the Councilors. Within next seconds, Saren's head went up to show red glowing eye and in completely different voice that would install fear in all organic beings.

" **The time to harvest you all is now!** " Saren spoke monotonously and the area immediately became darker, causing the crowd to look up. To their horror, the Reapers are already pointing their weapon at them and fired.

The Reapers have begun harvesting and the galaxy is filled with terror of the organic space-faring races, including the Rao'li who didn't destroy their satellites in time. The Saren clones, once seen as the heroes, turned on and betrayed the Turian Hierarchy and the Citadel as they gunned down both military and civilians, including the Terrakeran clones.

* * *

 **Author: If Terrakerans remind you something, it may be because you play Warframe computer game (owned by Digital Extreme), specifically the Grineers, a race of clones after clones after clones.**

 **I want point out the differences between Terrakerans and Grineers. For obvious one, Terrakerans consisted of all females, after the males just died off (for sake of story). Two, Terrakerans have more various differentiation than the Grineers in term of height, weight, body mass, etc. Three, Grineers shoot kinetic projectiles and flame and maybe, radiation while the Terrakerans shoot plasma and nothing else. Four, the ship designs as Grineer ships are rounder than Terrakeran ships.**

 **As for the name Terrakerans, I just dump 'kera' between 'Terra' and 'ns' before calling it done.**

 **Yes, the Reapers and Saren clones pulled Order 66, an order used by Darth Sidious in Star Wars (created by George Lucas and own by Disney)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The What-If First Contact

 **Rated:** T (just in case)

 **Summary:** Galaxy is a huge place, right? Well, this story will explore the what-if situations in first contact scenario. How the Mass Effect races react to different race or different version of human? Each chapter is one-shot.

 **Warning:** This is AU Mass Effect aliens races are from different franchises or similar to those in different franchises. They are own by their respective owner(s).

 **Disclaimer:** This story is purely written for fun and not for profit **.** Mass Effect is owned by EA.

"Text" is speaking

" _Text"_ is thinking or sound without ""

" **Text"** is screaming

 **Chapter 6:** Extinct, no. Advanced, yes.

Protheans. Some of the historians would briefly describe them as an ancient alien race that once ruled the galaxy and achieved many great things such as creating the Citadel and mass relays. But if curious people were to ask the historians about HOW does a great galactic empire like Protheans disappeared 50,000 galactic years ago, leaving nothing but the Citadel, bunch of mass relays, surviving buildings and sites, technology caches, and some other historic junks. The historians would give unsatisfactory answer such as "I don't know" or "They just disappear".

What about their appearance, some people asked. The historians would give similar but still unsatisfying answers: "Who know", "We theorize that they have-", "No, wrong. Their appearance is-", "Wrong! What they actually look like is-", and "We don't know".

Which is why Captain Serptus, a Turian who is in charge of 1 cruiser and 5 frigates, is staring with undisguised skepticism at a holographic of unknown alien whose head in distinctive shape with 4 eyes, 3 pairs of nostrils, and a mouth. A skepticism shared by the rest of the ship, all Turians.

You see, the Turian patrol ships were just performing another round of patrol, doing mindless tasks of saying "No, sir. Nothing happen" for every 5 galactic minute for the last 7 galactic hours. And suddenly, the patrols detected one of the relays just activated briefly before deactivated. Being the closest, the patrol sent the detection report to the closet Turian military command located on Galven before engaging the relays to investigate or to catch the perpetrators in act and beat th-arrest them for violating the Citadel law.

Just right when the Turians reached to the their destination at Relay 333 that is paired with a relay that was activated for short while before getting de-activated, a wormhole appeared out of nowhere for no explainable reason that Turians could think of. With a larger-than-dreadnought ship of unknown design emerging from a said wormhole and as soon as an unknown ship spotted 6 Turian ships, it immediately somehow jammed and locked all 6 ships before sending its 'First Contact' transmission in perfect Turian language that started with "Greeting, primitives. We're Protheans and we are re-claiming this pair of relays as our own."

"That's absurd! You can't be Protheans! They went extinct 50,000 something galactic years ago!" Captain Septus refused to believe that this larger-than-dreadnought ship is of Prothean. And these so-called Protheans are reclaiming the relays? Granted that the Citadel and even non-Citadel races have been using and enjoying the "safe" relays along with mass effect technology left by the Protheans, but there still the laws against activating the dormant relays.

"And you can't reclaim the relays! They're our and you just broke the Citadel law!" Captain Serptus finished, causing a non-Prothean to laugh.

"Hmm hmm hmm! We don't care about whether you believe me or not. And we definitely do not care for your primitive law. We're reclaiming this and every single relay as they are rightfully ours. Which is why we're going to let you primitives go to whatever your government-"

"Primitives? We're one of the Citadel-"

"Citadel? Don't me you primitives are using THAT Citadel as the center of your government." A not-Prothean rudely interrupted without caring about what a primitive shipmaster thought. Only that this primitive race is using the Citadel. The same Citadel that the Prothean Empire had used before their 'disappearance'.

"Yes, don't tell me you're reclaiming the Citadel. It belongs to the Asari, Salarians, and us! You better-" Protheans or not, Captain Serptus will not let them disrespect the current authority.

"I see you primitives have this 'element zero'. The mass effect technology." A not-Prothean's voice became serious as if contemplating something.

"That's right! We use it everyday like you, if you are the 'Protheans'." Captain Serptus emphasized the last word of his sentence as he believed that he is dealing with fake and not authentic Protheans.

"In that case, tell this Citadel that we, the Prothean Empire, will send our envoys and we WILL reclaim it. Good bye." Without a warning, a hologram of not-Prothean disappeared and all Turian ships went from jammed to normal status. Before the Turian ships could do anything, the not-Prothean ship opened a wormhole and went into it, disappearing. A wormhole closed afterward, leaving the Turian patrol alone.

 **Almost two galactic days later…At the Citadel…**

"…"

The Councilors could be seen staring silently at the display of on-going battle between the Citadel Defense Fleet and the supposedly not-extinct Protheans with various expressions on their face. Tevos has shocked expressions with terrors in her eyes. Sparatus has his mandibles slightly spread open with his eyes showing disbelief and anger. Valern has mouth formed in 'o' shape with blank face but within mind, he is fretting.

The supposedly Prothean envoys turned out to be a fleet of 76 ships of various sizes, all armed. How armed? The Citadel Defense Fleet have learned the firepower very personally when all Prothean ships, out of sudden, fired volleys of extremely destructive lasers that just bypassed the kinetic barrier and destroyed almost 28% of the Citadel Defense Fleet. Laser! The Salarians, Turians, and others have been trying to figure out how to create functional and viable weapon that shoot laser for decades after decades and still failed.

Recovering quickly and realizing that the Citadel is being attacked, the defenders fired back with their mass effect weapons only to found out that the attacking ships have strong shield, resulting more Citadel ships to be teared apart. The defenders, seeing the ineffectiveness of their scattered shots, changed the strategy to focus fire while the attacker ships, while firing their lasers, simply moved to form what the Citadel aliens would describe it as a school of fish with the small attacker ships rotating around the larger ships.

Suddenly, a seemly swarm of something appeared from the attacker ships. The fighters of various shapes. By the Spirit or Goddess, they are numerous and they shoot lasers as well! In response, the defenders unleased their own fighters to engage the attacker fighters. Crashed or destroyed crafts could be seen floating. The ships and fighters on both side continued to trade blow after blow with the Citadel ships getting destroyed as if they were a mere butter tanking a scorching hot knife.

Matriarch Lidanya, seeing that the defenders already losing badly, ordered the communication officers to call for the reinforcement when one of the largest attacker ship whose size is nearly twice as big as Destiny Ascension, somehow jammed the Citadel ships' communication that followed by weapon system, causing the defender ships to be effectively fish out of water.

To the horror of the Citadel people, more attacker ships appeared out of several wormholes, bringing the number of attackers up to 171 ships. Few supposedly Prothean ships could be seen heading toward the Citadel relay while the rest moved toward the Citadel, raining their laser upon the arms that have just started to close. Just when the Citadel's arms were about to completely close, the arms began to open, much to the shock, confusion, and hysteria among the Citadel side. Why the Citadel is opening when it should be closing?

Within next 25 minutes, the Citadel is completely wide open as it were before. The Prothean ships wasted no time to bombard the arms, killing countless lives of the Citadel citizens and visitors including the C-Sec and military. The attackers slowly made their way toward the center of the Citadel, leaving corpses, debris, and destroyed defender ships in trail. Not even those who attempt to flee were spared.

 **With the Prothean ships…**

Staring at the tactical display of the ships and their position over the damaged Citadel, a tall and muscular Prothean whose uniform indicated high ranking officer in the Prothean Empire military could be seen with grim satisfaction in all four yellowish-orange eyes and his arms folded behind his back.

"Fleet master, we are now beginning to send our package to the Citadel." One of Prothean crew members called out. Fleet master Javoronik merely said "Proceed." He continued to monitor the tactical display, focusing on the center of the Citadel. This is it. This is the beginning of the Prothean Empire's return to the 'abandoned' galaxy.

To reclaim the lost territories and to destroy the greatest enemy at the same time. The vile machines will learn what it likes to be on wrong end of genocide. The Protheans, thanks to their ancestors', have been prospering in different galaxy, slowly rebuilding themselves and eventually, expanding its economy and military for 49,980 galactic years. With aid of their special ability of learning experience via touching and the lack of 'Element Zero', the Protheans have been forced to adapt while learning about the vile machines.

Passing on experience for the next generation after next generation, each and every Prothean has sworn to destroy the greatest enemy without mercy. Thus, they have developed the strategy to wipe every single vile machine, starting with the Citadel. The Protheans have been honing and creating new technology after technology (making the mass effect technology obsolete) in addition to building more and more ships and breeding more Protheans, the Empire decided that the strategy will be executed now.

Unknown to the primitives, the Protheans have modified the relays prior to launching the attack on the Citadel. The modified relays would prevent any attempt from the non-Protheans to warn or call for reinforcement. Because of the preparation, the primitives were oblivious to the attack of the Citadel. Once the Citadel has been modified as a trap for the vile machines, the Protheans will proceed to the next stage: denying the enemy from having armies.

Meaning, the extermination of the primitives including the pre-space-faring ones as to prevent the vile machines from indoctrinating and using them. The Protheans, off course, became immune to the vile machines' indoctrination. The past experience and new technologies ensured it and the nearly thousand years of studying the primitives will ensure their annihilation. The Protheans will strike without warning and without mercy. The Empire does not need the non-Protheans to fight the vile machines. The past experience of traitors and in-fighting taught the survivors and the new generations of Protheans painfully, but clearly.

For every relay, the Protheans reclaimed and modified it. For every planet with any sign of life, the Protheans struck without warning through their own creation of plague and orbital bombardment, turning habitable planets into inhabitable. The Protheans could revert the planets' condition back to habitable once the vile machines are completely annihilated. The Prothean ships prevented any primitive from escaping the genocide. Once the planet is cleared of non-Protheans, the Protheans moved onto the next planet to repeat, spreading plague that destroys the non-Protheans from inside and lethal hyper advanced technology.

No non-Protheans were spared. Not even Quarians that fell in record of shortest amount of time. Not even Geth that all suddenly deactivated and destroyed. And definitely not the Collectors that were promptly destroyed without bothering to engage them in person, only by the ships. As cruel as it sound to the terrified primitives with no explanation given by the attackers, the Protheans do not care. The galaxy will not miss them anyway. Only the Protheans matter.

 **In near end of ME3 time…**

The vile machines aka the Reapers could not understand how the Protheans survived the harvest from previous cycle. They were precise and effective at harvesting and yet, they somehow missed a small percentage of the Protheans who managed to escape by unknown mean, out of their reach. Because they went to the dark space to hibernate, the remaining Protheans aggressively multiplied and deviated from the mass effect technological path set by the Reapers and advanced from there. For an entire cycle in the Reapers' time.

When for the first time in their existence, the Reapers were unprepared. When they woke up, they activated the Master Relay that is connected to every single relay in the galaxy including the Citadel. They first attempted to head to the Citadel only to quickly fell to the ambush set by the Protheans. After losing what the Reapers deemed unacceptable, they tried to head to different relay only to end up at the Citadel. Again, the Prothean ships ambushed them and destroyed them with unseen technology hat disable all the Reapers that appeared at the Citadel.

The Reapers, after learning that all but the Citadel are inaccessible, tried to invade the Citadel in greater number where some will engage indoctrination. They suffered another failure as the Protheans were able to match their number and beyond without showing any sign of being indoctrinated. Seeing that the relays couldn't be fixed and the Citadel is a death trap, the Reapers tried to travel through the dark space toward any planet. Only to fell to the minefield and traps, which shouldn't be possible, according the calculation.

How this is possible, the remaining Reapers wondered. They should be undetectable when traveling the dark space and yet, the Protheans were able to. Or better question, how the Protheans were able to make exponential progress in term of technology and military? According to their calculation, the Protheans, even if in prospering term, shouldn't be able to sustain the rather numerous ships and replace the lost ones. The Reapers could not figure out nor able to get answer from the Catalyst, who has not been responding at all.

" **Organic ships detected.** " The Reapers' system reported. That should be impossible as they are in the dark space and once again, the Protheans shattered that notion and wasted no time attacking. No word has been spoken between two sides. Only destruction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The What-If First Contact

 **Rated:** T (just in case)

 **Summary:** Galaxy is a huge place, right? Well, this story will explore the what-if situations in first contact scenario. How the Mass Effect races react to different race or different version of human? Each chapter is one-shot.

 **Warning:** This is AU Mass Effect aliens races are from different franchises or similar to those in different franchises. They are own by their respective owner(s).

 **Disclaimer:** This story is purely written for fun and not for profit **.** Mass Effect is owned by EA.

"Text" is speaking

" _Text"_ is thinking or sound without ""

" **Text"** is screaming

 **Chapter 7:** How a mouse can upset a herd of elephants

 **Somewhere in space…**

"Ensign, give me a report." A Turian captain Hurrastus 'requested' in business-like tone with typical flange that the Turians are known for. The captain wants all ships to be 100 percent functional without any issue. The military protocols demand the perfection. There are the reasons why the Turians are considered as military while the Asari being diplomats and Salarians being scientists.

The reputation of the Turian military's might and reliability heavily depends on the Turians, since most, if not all, Turians undergo mandatory military training. The Turian Hierarchy and the rest of the Citadel citizens depend on them to make the galaxy safe from no-good lawbreakers such as pirates and slavers. Usually the Batarians, despite their protest against the accusation, typically are responsible for almost half of the piracy crimes and more than 90 percent of slavery. Silly Batarians hiding behind the law regarding cultural rights.

But that is not the point, because now, Captain Hurrastus want to start the patrol as soon as possible. Meaning right now, in a Turian captain's point of view.

 **2.89 seconds later…**

"Why we're still here? We should be hitting the patrol route yesterday!" Captain Hurrastus barked, feeling impatient. A Turian with pale blue marks on face answered, "Sir, the ships are not 100 percent ready. There has been a minor delay in loading the necessary supplies."

"I want you put that detail in the report-"

"Sir! We are now 100 percent ready!" A Turian with one zig zag-pattern marking on face called out.

"Good. All ships are to head out now." Captain Hurratus ordered, causing the bridge to get busy, "We are late."

" _Late for what? First contact scenario?_ " a blue curve mark face Turian thought with mental scoff as he carried out his duty. Honesty, this is just another day of patrol. Just another patrol on same route that last same amount of time as before with a small chance of anything exciting happening unless some incompetent engineer jammed a wrench into flux something machine part or food poisoning, because of foods got mixed up during delivery.

 **Almost 6 galactic hours later…**

Sure enough, Captain Hurratus's patrol group consisted of only a cruiser and 2 frigates run into nothing but boredom. No pirate ship in sight, no shady smuggling ship, no stray asteroid, no broken ship, no SOS call from nowhere. Just another day of patrolling same route from point A to B, from B to C, and from C to B, and then, from B to A. This is it. This Turian patrol group has been doing this same, boring route of insignificance for almost 3 galactic months. Patrolling and making sure the galaxy is safe and no law is bro-

A terminal suddenly beeped, alerting a bridge member whose eyes moved onto the screen that displays something that will break daily routine. It seems the patrol ships will see something exciting and a chance to enforce the law.

"Captain! A dormant relay has just activated!" A Turian loudly notified, snapping Captain Hurratus out of deep-thinking. A dormant relay? That means a law is being violated! Captain wasted no time.

"All ships! Be combat ready! It's time to enforce the law!"

Just like that with no inspiring speech about how the Turians are helping the galaxy to be safe and how the law-abiding citizens get to enjoy their daily life without worrying about no-good lawbreakers. Simply, because Captain Hurratus couldn't be bothered and he wants to hurry up and catch who or what ever activating a dormant relay.

Being on ships that were built for speed, the Turian patrol reached to the destination within twenty galactic minutes. Captain Hurratus and other Turians on the bridge couldn't help but squinted through the window.

Through the window, the Turians can see the active relay, but where is the perpetrator?

"Sir, I've initiated scan and it detected a small unknown object positioned above us. Slightly bigger than our standard fighters. No weapon detected." A Turian crewmember reported.

"Then, change the angle." Captain Harratus ordered, causing all patrol ships to point 'upward' to see a small object, much to the disappointment as they were hoping to catch no-good Batarian slavers. A small object that has an appearance of metallic eyeball with a large glowing blue eye with multiple lightning that it remind some of the Turians of Asari's primitive invention called 'Colorful Light Ball' in historic museum. Just when the leader of patrol group was about to order, a crewmember called out.

"Sir, the scanner detecting forty lifeforms in that-"

"Are you saying THAT is a ship? Not a probe?" A Turian captain asked incrediously, pointing his talon at a small object that looks too small to be considered as a ship, even for Volus. Forty? Are they dealing with mini-Volus or something?

"Regardless, they still violated the Citadel law." Captain Hurratus said, contemplating on course of action before giving an order, "Send the First Contact transmission, followed by the first warning with standard fines of 500,000 credits or 5 years in prison. Make sure they, being newcomers, have an option to argue if they agree to send their diplomat to the Citadel."

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"We're not going to shoot them, sir?"

"Shoo-Are you blind? This is First Contact scenario! We're not trigger-happy barbarians! We're civilized law enforcers. " Captain Harratus went on, "The protocol dictates that we send our package first and receive their package. Since they no doubly speak different language and very likely to be primitive, we're giving them two hours."

Looking at sphere-shape ship, a Turian captain scoffed and added, "Beside, we have a cruiser and two frigates and that thing is smaller than our smallest freighter ship. It would be extremely stupid and suicidal for it to engage us in combat. Now, carry out my order."

And so, the Turians did and waited for the unknown race to send its first contact package. Surprisingly, the Turians received the First Contact package after 29 minutes of waiting.

"Package received, sir. The scan detects no virus or malware."

"Good. Open it and start translating."

"Proceeding, sir." A crewmember complied with help of other two crewmembers to translate the unknown alien's First Contact package. The language turned out to be simpler and complicated than the Turians initially thought as the language only consisted of only 8 'letters', unlike Turians' 43 letters.

 **(NOTE: I'm making up how many letters the Turians have in this story)**

The translation process took 45 galactic minutes before finally playing the First Contact package with a terminal lighting up to display a rather fluffy looking alien with two big round eyes, two big fluffy ears, and small arms with 4 fingers each while wearing a mere collared cape and nothing else. Some of Turians feel like squealing, but being discipline military members they are, they kept their professional look.

In squeaky voice, an alien greeted in rather fast pace, "Hellopeopleonunknownbutintimidating-"

"Too fast!" Captain Harratus snapped, "Slow it down!" Spirit, this unknown alien speaks faster than average Salarians. A crewmember rewinded it and fixed the setting before playing it again.

"Heeeelllllooooo-"

"You fool! That is too slow! Fix it!" Captain Harratus snapped against, rubbing his temple. A crew member rewinded and fixed it again before playing it, "Hellopeopleonunknownbut-"

"I will throw you into a brig! This unprofessional ism needs to stop!" A Turian captain barked, causing a now nervous crewmember to quickly explained, "But sir! The package is not compatible with our software and not accepting our setting! For us, it only provides too fast or too slow, sir!"

A Turian captain growled before ordering, "Then makes a transcript and read it out loud! On group-wide communication." And so, a nervous crewmember with help of two same crewmembers carried out a captain's order.

 **30 minutes later…**

To amazement of the Turians, the ships are still in same position with absolutely nothing happening other waiting. No pirate interrupting, no slaver interrupting, no stray asteroid interrupting, not even doomday device interrupting. Just nothing, but waiting without engaging shootout.

"-and so, it is…uh, our hope that we…be…" A same nervous Turian with orange painting on face squinted before continuing, "Bes…ties…and…uhh..."

"For spirit's sake, you can stop right there." Captain Harratus sighed as the transcript turned out to be longer as it contains more words than standard First Contact package size of 300 words or less. But for unknown, bizarre aliens, the package has 3,757 words. Why so many words for simply First Contact?

"Alright, now we get the gist of their package, contact that ship and ask if they will pay fine or not."

"Sir, they already send their reply. 20 minutes ago."

"And? What did they say?"

"They say they do not recognize the Citadel as legitimate government and thus, they will not pay fine." Some Turians scoffed as a crewmember continued, "If we try to arrest them with force, they will consider it as an act of war."

The Turians on bridge turned their head to look at each other before guffawing. What is this small, weaponless Minimim's Science Exploration Mobile Vessel' going to do to the Turians' strong cruiser and maneuverable frigates? Tap them to death?

After getting the bridge back to professional setting, Captain Harratus ordered the ships to start the process of arresting. Whether the Minimims recognize or not, the Citadel law must still be enforced.

"Sir! The vessel is moving away from us!"

"Then tell either frigate to disable its engine! We're arresting them."

A Turian frigate pulled out of a group to fired one of its weapon at Minimim Science Exploration vessel , who managed to dodge all of the projectiles with surprisingly mobility and speed. A Turian frigate fired two of its weapons, but still not landing a hit as a Minimim vessel suddenly went around in circle. As if upset, a frigate began to fire all of its weapons in form of rain of projectiles. Much to shame of frigate's captain, not a single projectile hit.

"How is that possible…" Captain Hurratus muttered as he felt embarrassment that a Turian frigate armed with the up-to-date mass effect weapons failing to disable a small ship that displayed impossibly high mobility and speed. Perhaps, the Minimims are not as primitive as initially thought, especially when they took advantage of its ship's size. But still, who build a spirit-damn science vessel that can fly like a fighter?

"Have other frigate join in and flank it, so it will not escape."

"Sir! Look! It's coming toward us at high speed!"

"What?!"

Sure enough, a spherical ship suddenly flew toward a Turian cruiser with two frigates still firing. As a Minimim ship get closer, a cruiser fired its secondary weapons. Either a Minimim ship has amazing technology or the Spirit within the Turian ships decide to slack off, not a single shot land a hit.

As it get closer and closer while being followed by both frigates that are still shooting, many Turians including Captain Harratus widened their eyes in shock. Captain Harratus cursed and shouted, "Reinforce the barrier! NOW!"

What happened next as a Minimim vessel flew over a Turian cruiser, the projectiles fired from two frigates landed with the impact. Thankfully, the kinetic barrier stood strong, much to Captain Hurratus's relief. His relief turned into growling at the captains of two frigates. They should've known better, Captain Hurratus thought with disgust at the incompetence.

"What's in name of spirits…"

"What is it?"

"It's flying all over us now!"

"Sir, they're still firing at us!"

"Then, tell them to stop firing like imbeciles!" Captain Hurratus snapped irritably. Once this little mess is over, he is going to throw both frigate captains in prison for long time. Or request death penalty for them.

6 galactic seconds later, both frigates finally stopped firing their weapons. At the same time, a Minimim vessel suddenly zoomed away.

"Sir-"

"Follow that ship!" Captain Hurratus growled. This Minimim ship will not get away. Not after they made fools out of the frigates.

And so, all three Turian ships ignited up their thrusters to follow.

 **Later…**

Thankfully, the Turians didn't have to go far to track down a Minimim science vessel as the system they're currently in only have one habitable planet out of 11 planets, orbiting around a large sun. Looking at a habitable planet that is twice the size of Palaven, the Turian ships detected no Minimim ships or defense stations. Only couple satellites that are rather small by the Turians' standard. Seeing them, Captain Hurratus ordered the ships to keep distance from the satellites.

"Sir, the scanning has been completed." A crewmember reported.

"Good," Captain Hurratus nodded, having calmed down, "What does it say?"

"I ran scanning twice to be sure, but we're looking at a rural planet with no sign of city of our standard."

"No city?"

"No, sir. Just towns. They're spread out."

"How many?"

"Counted 37, sir."

"Any sign of anti-ship planetary weapon?"

"None, sir."

"Then what about the satellites?"

"The scanner detected nothing military about them. They're likely to be communication and entertainment."

"Are they transmitting in Minimim language?"

"Yes."

"The planet. I doubt we're looking at the homeworld of their."

"The scanner agreed."

With that, Captain Hurratus has decided.

"Alright, contact the HQ and request for at least, a single battle group. It should be enough to take this planet. For now, we're moving back to that gas planet."

Staring through the window at a green and purple rural planet, Captain Hurratus decided to add, "I want one of the frigates to stay and perform recon without being spotted."

"Right away, sir."

 **Four galactic hours later…**

 _Swoosh!_ A toilet flushed as Captain Hurratus walked out of the stall to watch his talons. As he washed, he stared at a mirror, taking in his face and pattern. His red pattern is in need of renewing. After couple seconds later, a Turian turned a sink off and walked out of restroom. Walking at somewhat casual but still tense, Captain Hurratus made navigate the hallways with his eyes glancing at the inactivate klaxon horns.

Amazing, nothing still happen. Captain Hurratus was expecting the Minimims on planet designed as 'GBC-4' to be alarm and send out ships or call for help. But so far, no report of it happening. Either a Minimim science vessel didn't bother to warn the planet or the Minimims are being sneaky. Really sneaky.

As if entertaining, Captain Hurratus's mind asked, " _What if rural colony is just a cover and under it are the weapons of mass destruction?"_

No, a Turian captain shook his head. That would be ridiculous and he continued walking with the Turians giving him a salute as he passed by. As soon as he reached to the bridge, he immediately asked, "What's the status? Anything from Captain Inkarrus?"

"Still nothing, sir."

"What about our reinforcement?"

"They're-Sir! They now just arriving! Receiving a transmission."

"Let's hear it." Captain and some of the bridge crewmembers turned to look at a terminal displaying a rather tough looking Turian, who spoke without hesitation, "Captain Dargrun here with 137th Battlegroup. You and I will be running this mission."

"Sir!" Captain Hurratus and others quickly gave salute before easing, which Captain Dargrun said, "I want report on our target. Their military, economy, population, and technology."

"The report has been sent." Captain Hurratus said respectfully.

"Good…" Captain Dargrun went silent, presumably reading the report. Once the report has been read, Captain Dargrun spoke, "Captain Hurratus. The HQ agreed with your assessment and therefore, we will begin our policing now."

"We're with you."

"Good. Hold your position. We are proceeding."

Later, the number of Turian ships went from 3 to 28 with 8 cruisers and the rest being frigates. Together, the Turian ships moved toward GBC-4. Captain Hurratus ordered the ships to destroy the satellites. The weapons have been efficient and the Minimim satellites were no more. No doubt the Minimims will be alarmed, which is why the Turians have to strike hard and fast. Starting with the largest town, followed by the near towns.

The cruisers sent out the troop transport ships and fighters that will be escorting 14 frigates into the atmosphere of GBC-4. Captain Hurratus is feeling confident that the mission will be completed within a day or two, considering the lack of anti-ship and anti-air weapon on GBC-4.

 **On board one of a Turian troop transport crafts…**

"Listen up! The bridge has uploaded the map to our omni-tool, so pay a close attention!" Sergeant Hakkas light up his omni-tool to display a map of large town designed as T-01. He proceed to brief, "We've been tasked to take over this small sector with the green dot which we will be landing there directly."

"What about the resistance?"

"Take out the ones with weapon. Do not shoot civilians. We are here to police this planet until the perpetrators have been found. Is that clear?"

A chorus of "Yes, sir!" and "Clear, sir!" could be heard. Satisfied, a Turian sergeant checked his weapon, an action echoed by the rest of squad. A Turian pilot's voice could be heard, reporting, "We have arrived. For the Hierarchy."

The troop transport ship landed, crushing something under it. The hatch door opened with a sergeant yelling, "Go go go!" With the Turian soldiers existing two by two with their rifle ready. Unfortunately, what the map displayed by a sergeant does not fit the actual size of buildings in T-01.

"What the…" One of Turian soldiers muttered as he and others found themselves to be equal in height with most of the buildings. A sergeant exit and was about to give order when he too noticed the actual size of the buildings. Shoot, standing on 'toes', he could see other Turian squads. Why the buildings are so small? Sergeant then remembered that the Minimims are likely to be smaller than Volus. Way smaller than Volus.

A Turian squad designed as Alpha-6 has positioned defensively with the rifles pointing all direction while a troop transport lifted up and flew upward to the sky. After waiting for any of attack from the local long enough, Sgt. Hakkas gave a signal to move carefully and slowly as not to wreck the buildings as the civilians could be hiding in them. Sgt. Hakkas mentally frowned as he felt uneasy with the only sound being the footsteps and the wind.

Surely, T-01 has defenders with weapon, right? Unless GBC-4 has no military or police, which sound silly. What race would run a colony without military or police?

After walking for sort while, one of Turian soldiers called out, "Sergeant?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could peek inside the buildings? We might get attacked from the inside of buildings."

"Do it, but take no action if they're civilians."

"What about asking them?"

A different Turian soldier pointed out, "We don't have translator, Ferr."

"Right."

"We will check the buildings as we move." And so, Alpha-6 squad did with building by building. Bending knees, squatting, doing any way to check each window. Strangely, not a single local could be seen. Just miniature furniture.

"Not a single living being." A Turian soldier muttered. A Turian with rifle that is equipped with grenade launcher asked, "You think they've evacuated long before out arrival?"

"Possibly." Sgt. Hakkas spoke as he scanned his surrounding. Later, he and his squad ran into a Turian squad, Alpha-7. After doing the friendly handshake signal and blinking light with omni-tool, the squad leaders could be seen standing, discussing.

"This mission is…might well be accomplished with the town being abandoned. And no sign of resistance." Sgt. Daririen stated with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I don't feel right about this. It is possible that the trap is waiting to be spring." Sgt. Hakkas voiced his thought.

"Hmm…I too thought about it. But if the trap is waiting, how long before it spring?" Neither has an answer as they have no idea how the Minimims think. For all they know, the locals could rigged the entire town with hidden bombs, but a demolitionist reported no bomb detected. Disease? The omni-tool turned up negative. Just healthy atmosphere that is surprisingly suitable for the Turians to breathe.

Maybe the locals just going to gi-

"Sir! I'm seeing an activity in the sky! Coming from the mountain!" A Turian called out while standing on the buildings that withhold his weight as he look through his rifle scope.

Just both squad leaders and the rest of the squads look at the sky; Sgt. Daririen summed what the squads thought, "Spirit." Sure enough, they could see what it appeared to be a black cloud coming out of a mountain and is heading toward T-01.

Two Turian frigates poisoned above T-01 could be seen moving toward a black cloud that turned out to be a swarm of fighters. Extremely numerous fighters vs two Turian frigates and couple Turian fighters.

The local fighters, as they get closer and closer, are small, Sgt. Hakkas realized. With his omni-tool taking the measurement from the distance, the local fighters are barely the size of Turian head! They are really dealing with the miniature aliens.

The sound of guns could be heard streaking through the sky toward a swarm of local fighters. The local fighters, using impressive coordination, managed to dodge the shots and quickly engaged the Turian fighters with…Spirit, the local fighters' weapon sound like Turian standard rifles!

Sgt. Hakkas and others stared with horror on their face as the local fighters, with their superior number, quickly swarmed the Turian fighters before attacking the frigates. These Minimim fighters, despite being small and weak firepower, are unbelievably fast and maneuverable, unseen by any fighter used by the Hierarchy and other member of the Citadel. And the coordination between them along with the reflex, the local fighters somehow not crash into each other while swarming the frigates.

The frigates fought bravely with their weapons blazing, but they slowly ended up getting torn apart with several escape pods appearing while both frigates could be seen going down. Toward the squads' positon!

"Move, move, MOVE!" Sgt. Daririen shouted as he waved, giving a signal to start running. Not only the squads, Alpha-6 and 7 but also all the Turians in T-01. The squads, 6 and 7 barely managed to put a distance before the frigates crashed, sending debris and dust as well as crushing the local buildings.

Coughing and waving dusts away, Sgt. Hakkas asked, "S-Status check!" One by one, the Turian soldiers said "Green" or suffering minor injury but still green.

" _14…15_ …" Sgt. Hakkas mentally counted and waited for 16th before looking around. Most of the squads are checking their weapon or on lookout. Sgt. Hakkas scanned one by one before realizing that Sgt. Daririen is missing.

"Sergeant Daririen…Are you there?" No answer. Just some of the squad members attempting to stop coughing. Sgt. Hakkas was about to tell the squads when his kinetic barrier flared and the buildings crackling.

"Take cover!" Sgt. Hakkas shouted as he quickly took cover and checked his kinetic barrier only to see that it went down by 19%. Spirits, the enemy fighters have similar firepower to the Turian standard rifle and yet, they managed to down the frigates.

The sound of gunfires continued as the Minimim fighters attempted to take out the Turians in T-01.

"Return fire and move!"

A town designated as T-01 by the Turians was filled with weapons firing and screaming as the swarm of Minimim fighters attacked.

 **A week later…Now at the Citadel…**

Tevos, an Asari Councilor, sighed tiredly as she sat down on her chair which she has been using for over 200 years since the replacement of previous chair. Next to her are Sparatus and Vallernern who are Turian and Salarian respectively.

Today is not going to be a good day, Tevos thought as her hands fixed her usual Councilor dress. Not since the First Contact with the Minimims and the first skirmish of GBC-4 now identified as Beautifully-Green-Orb (in Minimims' name or so the translator said). When the Salarian STG found out and forward the report to a Salarian military with one of the leaders forward a copy to Councilor Vallernern who pointed the movement and action of a Turian battlegroup to Sparatus and Tevos. And somehow, the media found out and caused an uproar and debate between pro-Turian side and against-Turian side over the action of a Turian battle group and the supposedly death count of 3.45 million unknown aliens called Minimims.

Unknown to the populace and whether the information discovered by the media was incomplete or purposely, the media failed to mention that the genocidal took place on rural planet with only 37 small towns by the Citadel standard that are spread wide all over Beautifully-Green-Orb and that an absurdly percentage of 67 of the death count that is actually less than 3 million belonging to Minimim 'military', a term that the Turian military reluctantly used. The media also failed to mention the actual size being smaller than the half of Volus height. Off course, it doesn't matter because when a Turian military tried to 'correct' the news, the Turian Hierarchy still suffered a backlash.

For the Councilors, today is the day that the Minimim diplomats will arrive and the diplomatic meeting will be open for the public to view. Speaking of Minimims, Tevos lit up her omni-tool to check a time and frowned.

Seeing Tevos' omni-tool, Sparatus grunted and stated, "They will be here soon. Provided that their…ships are traveling at high speed."

He reluctantly used the word 'ships' to describe the Minimim's space-traveling crafts. When he read the policing report, the Turian officers have described the new alien crafts as floating spheres whose size range from mini DOWN to extreme mini. But several times, the officers noted that while extremely small and rather pathetic firepower by the Citadel standard, the spheres are extremely numerous, extremely fast, extremely maneuverable, and extremely hard to see. To support the claims, the officers, through reluctance, added the number of Turian ships exploding from the inside, not the outside due to how the Minimims managed to sneak into and basically went suicide-attack the engine and generator.

Tevos and Valernern both remembered the reaction that Sparatus had when they first about the Minimims and their size. Shocked, stunned, stupefied, you name it. But back on the topic, Tevos mentally told herself and smiled.

"How you think the first meeting with the Minimims will go?" An Asari Councilor asked.

"It could go in any direction. Either in our favor or their favor. We'll have to be prepared for any sort of accusation they may throw at us." Valernern answered with thoughtful look, which Tevos knew that Valernern is actually scheming. You'll never know what's on her mind, especially with her connection to the STG.

Nodding, Tevos addressed a Turian Councilor, who is currently quiet, "And you?"

Sparatus merely grunted, "Hopefully the meeting will end that ridiculous debate."

"No doubt, hoping the Hierarchy military to regain the reputation?"

"Yes." Short answer from Sparatus. The room was filled with silence as the doors opened with the attendants walking in with the food carts, holding the lunch for the Councilors. Once the attendants set the lunch down and left, the Councilors proceed to eat lunch with minor conversation about whether the Minimims should be invited (Valernern talked about the potential uses of the Minimims as the spies in the Terminus), pros and cons of having the Minimims as the member of the Citadel, the Minimim 'miltiary' (Sparatus snorted), and a light argument over the Minimim ships and how the Treaty of Farixen will be applied to them. To be blunt, the miniature alien ships are too small with the largest barely the size of small Asari commercial cargo ship.

"And don't get me about their fighters." Sparatus said as he finished his lunch.

"Yes…Looking at the report, I would say if their fighters are the size of our normal fighters, they have too many." Valernern nodded, having finished eating long ago. "But being small and fast, they are very stealthy and could reach many places and possibly discover the secret that we don't want them to discover."

"Mmm…" Tevos noised as she carefully took a sip from her drink, listening to Sparatus's and Valernern's chat.

"They could easily infiltrate and sabotage to cause chaos." Sparatus added, "We will have to find a way to distinguish them from our ship projectile."

"Shouldn't be a problem as they use mass effect like us. In unique way, but still mass effect." Valernern voiced her thought.

"Yes…considering they can somehow use eezo to accelerate their speed ridiculously. If we…can somehow figure out, we could cut down the traveling time and help our military to gain strategic advantage." Sparatus said, using his military thinking.

Tevos was about to add her input when her and other two Councilors' omni-tool lit up, notifying that the Minimim diplomatic envoy has arrived. Tevos summoned the attendants to take the plates away and to prepare the room for the meeting with the Minimim diplomats.

Hopefully, the meeting will go well.

 **Later…**

Unfortunately, the meeting went sour for several reasons, Tevos thought. One, the diplomats, even with the translator, are still difficult to understand as they talk extremely fast. Faster than the Salarian scientists going fangasm on some ancient technology. In squeaky voice. Two, their expression is too hard to read, due to how ridiculously fluffy their appearance. Honesty, they never heard of trimming? Plus their eyes, while look cute at first, have been slowly becoming creepier and creepier.

Three, too many accusations flying between the diplomats and Turian officers (who have been summoned) over the actual death count with the diplomats claiming 2.65 million death of military and civilians, due to the population being heavily concentrated than the Turian battle group thought with most of them living underground cities while the Turian officers firmly said 870,000 death of Minimim military and civilians.

Four, the Minimims are extremely bi-polar, constantly switching between friendly and bloodthirsty while the Turian officers seem to keep looking down on them while the diplomats just insult them. Five, due to how they talk, the Turians thought the alien race is called Minimims. However, the diplomats and Citadel translators notified the Citadel that the aliens are actually called Meemeemans, not Minimim.

Sixth, the now correctly called Meemeemans are extremely fanatic about some sort of religion they called the Life Friendship or something like that. Tevos couldn't be bothered to care, but she has to and tried. The Meemeemans declared the Turians to be the barbaric race of heretic haters, when they learned about the Hierarchy and the mandatory military training while the Turians, in return, called them hormone-filled race whose population growth is ridiculous, even beyond pre-Genophage Krogan. Which explain the number of ships and fighters that Meemeenan navy have.

Seven, the Councilors tried to invite the Meemeemans to the Citadel as a member where they will have one embassy on the Citadel, except the Meemeemans weren't interested and instead, THEY tried to invite the Citadel races with the exception being the Turians.

Eight, the Meemeenans have already discovered many secrets that the Turian Hierarchy been hiding, prior to sending the diplomats to the Citadel. Off course, the Turian officers and Sparatus were displeased while the STG agent (also summoned) was impressed as some of the secrets have not been uncovered by the STG. Only to quickly from impressed to paranoid along with Valernern and Tevos when the diplomats casually mentioned many dirty secrets of the Salarian Union and Asari Republic. This caused uproar among the Citadel population that has been watching the meeting with paranoia and distrust toward the Turians, Salarians, and Asari being formed.

What are the secrets? Tevos has secret connection with Aria, the leader of Omega station! Tevos has been getting money from Aria for her to use her influence on the Asari planets' government on the laws. The Asari Republic has many Prothean artifacts that have not been shared with the rest of the Citadel. The Asari Republic commandos were behind the assassination of Enkindler's Return movement leader, which no one care enough, but the Hanars do.

Sparatus has a secret stash of taboo in the eye of Hierarchy law! The Hierarchy has been secretively trying to create Super-Turian soldiers, despite the laws against that sort of thing. The Hierarchy actually kept majority of the 'loot' horded by the pirates and slavers while giving the rest to the victims. The Turians left the weapons of mass destruction on Krogan homeworld, much to the anger of many Krogan!

Valernern has ordered the assassination of her political opponents, prior to her appointment as the Councilor. She has unapproved cyber implant in her body, a violation of one of the Citadel laws! The Salarian Union has been tweaking the Genophage to ensure the Krogan population growth to stay low, much to growing anger of the Krogan. The Salarian Union has been bribed by Quarian-hating corporations 300 years ago to prevent the Quarians from receiving military aid and to make it illegal for the Quarians to settle on any planet in the Citadel space!

But wait, there's more. The Quarians, Volus, Elcor, Drell, Krogan, and even Hanar weren't safe as THEIR secrets got out. Those sneaky little fluff-beings.

The Quarian flotilla actually have two planets which they managed to hid from the Citadel and out of spite, they bribed the Batarian slavers to go after the Asari! The Volus were purposely caused financial depression 120 years ago! Elcor government has been planning a conspiracy against the Citadel by boring the population to the point that they will be easy prey for the Elcors' lightning quick attack and that the Elcors knew the weaknesses of many non-Elcor governments! The Drells were responsible for some noticeable assassination and the Hanars have been receiving money from other Citadel governments for assassination missions such as pro-Krogan Asari Matriarch, reformist party leader within the Turian Hierarchy, and others!

As for the Krogans...Well, the only dirty secret is that some Krogan scientists have been trying to reverse the Genophage.

In the end, the Councilors kicked out the Meemeemans and told them to stay out of the Citadel space or there will be war Except, the Citadel, several months later, ended up having an internal war among the member races. Which the Terminus System took the advantage. At the same time, the Terminus suffered as the Shattered War went on for a year after year. The Citadel went from 'united' and organized to chaotic mess.

When the Reapers appeared from out of dark space, they had easy time, harvesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The What-If First Contact

 **Rated:** T (just in case)

 **Summary:** Galaxy is a huge place, right? Well, this story will explore the what-if situations in first contact scenario. How the Mass Effect races react to different race or different version of human? Each chapter is one-shot.

 **Warning:** This is AU Mass Effect aliens races are from different franchises or similar to those in different franchises. They are own by their respective owner(s).

 **Disclaimer:** This story is purely written for fun and not for profit **.** Mass Effect is owned by EA.

"Text" is speaking

" _Text"_ is thinking or sound without ""

" **Text"** is screaming

 **Chapter 7:** Too…Similar…

 **At the Citadel…**

Universe. If there is one word that many civilized, sentient races can agreed on, it would be 'huge'. It is filled with stars, planets, and many wonders that are waiting to be discovered by the explorers. The discoveries can have life-changing impact on civilization, positive and negative in short and long run. Sometime, there are things that are best to be alone.

Here, the Citadel Councilors would agree with this as THIS discovery, while a pleasant surprise, quickly became a source of migraine. Why? Because of the Bastion Councilors, the blatant copycat of the Citadel Councilors, from appearance-wise to government, much to Tevos's, Sparatus's, and Valern's disgust. The same can be said for the Bastion Councilors: Veeloo, Araonnn, and He-Who-Weight-As-Much-As-Gas-Moon with the last one also known as Gas-Moon-Weight for short. The Asari, Turian, and Salarian Councilors against the Sireepi, Vorian, and Ythlorion Councilors. How did this happen?

It all started when the Asari, Turian, and Salarian military was running joint operation as to show the unified stand and to celebrate the anniversary of the Rachni War victory (off course, the Krogans weren't invited). In middle of the joint-military operation, the dormant Relay 444 has suddenly activated and the joint-fleet was just happened to be close by. Originally, the Turian military want to carry out policing itself but changed its mind and invited the Asari and Salarian ships to join in for the sake of unity spirit or whatever the Turians believed in.

So, a group of 2 Turian cruisers, 4 Turian frigates, 1 Asari cruiser, 3 Asari frigates, and 2 Salarian frigates was formed and sent to the Relay 444. The Relay 444 is a relay that's best described as a relay that is unreasonably too far, far away. In another word, Relay 444 is located close to the edge of the Citadel space boundary.

Prior to arriving at the relay, the joint group thought they would run into the law-breaking pirates or Batarian slavers attempting to open a relay for sake of acquiring undiscovered goods for profit or undiscovered aliens for slaves. If the Batarian Hegemony heard how the joint-military leaders talk about the Batarians being slavers AND pirates, the Hegemony would outright deny. But for now, the Batarian Hegemony is unimportant.

Instead of running into the pirates or slavers, the Citadel big three joint group encountered a group of ships of three different designs. A said group has just arrived at exact same time as the Citadel group did. A said group has exact same number of cruisers and frigates as the Citadel join group and unlike the Citadel ships, the unknown ships are blocky. Downright blocky. Because Asari being diplomatic and Salarians being curious, the Citadel joint group sent the First Contact package. At the same time, the unknown sent its own package.

Strangely, both parties don't need to translate and as they look through the package, the Asari, Salarian, and Turian captains slowly felt disturbed as they found that the now identified Sireepi, Vorian, and Ythlorian governments that are similar to theirs. Too similar. Way too similar for their comfort. With the Sireepi being monogender feminine blue skin aliens like Asari but with one large eye with hundred lively tentacles on head. The Vorians having evolved from avian ancestors like Turians but with actual long, colorful beak with serrated teeth, colorful sharp feathers sticking out of their head, and have 6 talons on hands and feet. The Ythlorians have Salarian figure, except they have 4 eyes, 2 mouths, longer horns, and 4 arms.

But no, the Citadel captains and others were more put off at how similar their and three new races have in term of history. For Asari and Sireepi, they're monogender beings that have the republic as government and are known for being natural born biotic along with mind melding, except Sireepi's tentacles can grow and attach to someone's body. These two are known for being the most diplomatic races and were the first to found the Citadel/Bastion.

Turians and Vorions have Hierarchy government and have a history of bloody civil war between the home planet and colony planets. Like Turians, the Vorions use cosmetic to signify which planet they were born, though they used unique piercings rather than tattoos. Both races are known for being militant with even civilians having mandatory military training. They both were contacted by Citadel/Bastion to fight the Krogans/Bovans. They both have the highest number of dreadnoughts in their respective government. To make it disturbing for the Turians, the Vorions even believe in spirits and make up the most of patrols to combat the pirates, slavers, raiders, and lawbreakers. Also have own client race being Volus/Faaus to handle the economy (also created the standard galactic currency), because the Turians and Vorions suck at managing their own economy.

Salarians and Ythlorians have Union government and share too similar history. Found the large ancient space station and made contact with the occupiers: Asari/Sireepi? Check. Encountered an extremely hostile insect-like race? Check. Uplift war-hungry Krogans/Bovans and set them on insectoid race? Check. Engineered a biological weapon that reduces the population growth of Krogans/Bovans and thus, became the hatred in the eyes of subdued war-like races? Check and check. Have a lifespan of 40 galactic years? Oh yes, check. Believe in winning the war before it start? Definitely a check.

But wait, there's more. The Citadel and Bastion government have existed exactly same amount of years.

Now, people may think that because of how similar the Citadel and Bastion races, they would get along splendidly without a hitch in panty. Sadly, they would be downright wrong as upon learning both joint-groups arrived at Relay 444 because it has been activated and that the Citadel/Bastion has a law against activating a dormant relay, both party tried to fine each other where both initially started with a standard fine of 5 million credits that slowly grow. Off course, this was started by the Turians and Vorions. Both claimed that Relay 444 is in the Citadel/Bastion boundary, while refusing otherwise.

For the brief moment of 10 minutes, the Turian and Vorion ships opened fire at each other with both of them using exact same tactic. Thanks to the Asari and Sireepi, a brief minor combat ended and after contacting their respective government, the Citadel and Bastion decided to settle the Relay 444 Issue in civilized manner. Let their respective Councilors settle this as it's their job anyway.

Which is why right now, the Councilors from the Citadel and the Councilors from the Bastion are meeting in person on insignificant planet that is the closest to Relay 444 as both parties refused to meet on each other's super space station, Citadel or Bastion, citing security reason and making the citizens unrest. The Councilors from their respective government are doing what they're good for. A staring contest. Not just staring contest, but SPECIAL staring contest where the Councilors are putting their effort to exert their will on each other side without a success.

"…" Tevos is smiling politely at her counterpart, but internally plotting to prove the superiority of Asari to a race stupid looking rip-offs. By the Goddess, why?

"…" Sparatus has no noticeable expression as he stared at his counterpart while thinking the impracticality of Vorion Councilor's piercing. For one, what if a piercing get pulled hard by an enemy? All it take is pulling and yacking.

"…" Salar is just sitting still without blinking as if frozen in time. Privately in his mind, he is complaining about the unfairness as his counterpart has four eyes that are all drilling into his eyes.

"…" Veeloo, like Tevos, is smiling in polite way while thinking in absolutely opposite such as how Asari are inferior because they are nothing but a cheap copycat race. Oh Goddess, why?

"…" Araonnn, like Sparatus, has no noticeable expression as he stared at his counterpart while thinking the impracticality of Turian Councilor's tattoo. For one, what if a no-good law-breaking Turian decide to commit identity theft? All a Turian has to do is apply exact same tattoo.

"…"Gas-Moon-Weight, like Salar, is simply sitting without making a motion as if paused in holo-movie. Privately, he is whining about the unfairness as his counterpart only has two eyes and it's hard for all four eyes to concentrate.

As if decreed by something from the invisible but impatient force, the SPECIAL staring contest has gone long enough and it is time to break the silence.

"Let's-" Both Tevos and Veeloo began at the same time only to quickly closed their mouth and briefly glared at each other before quickly putting on polite face.

"You fir-" Tevos and Veeloo began at same time in choir.

"I'll go-" At same time.

"Well-" At same time.

"I insis-" At same time again.

Seeing that Tevos and Veeloo are straining the politeness of their smile at each other, Sparatus decided to be the one to start.

"I am Sparatus, the Councilor for the Turian Hierarchy of the Citadel." Sparatus introduced himself with his hand on his chest, wearing his trademark blue suit with red outline. Now he thought about it, Araonnn is wearing similar looking suit. Too similar, much to Sparatus's disgust.

Salar was about to go when Araonnn introduced himself, "I am Araonnn, the Councilor for the Vorion Hierarchy of the Bastion." Looking at Sparatus's clothes, Araonnn couldn't help but feel insulted as he too is wearing clothes that have same colors. He internally sneered at Sparatus.

Come to think of it, Tevos and Veeloo are wearing similar dress of same colors. The same can be said for Salar and Gas-Moon-Weight.

Without letting his colleagues to introduce themselves, Sparatus went, "Bastion, huh? I've read some of the well-known laws and couldn't help but felt familiar. With no dormant relay activating-"

"Yes, anti-piracy-" Araonnn spoke.

"The dreadnought ratio-"

"The illegality of A.I-"

Both Sparatus and Araonnn ended up finishing each other sentence that slowly became amusement for those who are not Sparatus and Araonnn.

A Turian and Vorion Councilors proceed to talk about their achievements which are basically same, from ending the rebellion from violent race to having the highest number of dreadnoughts. Sensing a challenge from each other, Sparatus and Vorion began to trade their military story and bicker over who's the better law-enforcer.

"Hmm…Interesting. They are…similar." Veeloo muttered as she watched her Vorion colleague engaging a Turian in argument.

"Indeed. It seems the Vorions too are known for having strict military." Tevos nodded in agreement.

"Hmmp, military isn't everything. Diplomacy is important." Veeloo spoke.

"If only they knew how to use the words to settle things down." Tevos agreed. After a second, she and Veeloo both stared at each other with brief wonder on their face as this is the first that they agreed. Perhaps, the meeting wouldn't be too bad as Tevos initially thought. She and Veeloo started to have their own conversation, comparing their cultures, lifespan, and others.

Watching them as if being left out and forgotten, Salar decided that he want to partake by starting a conversation with his counterpart who has rather strange name. Unfortunately, the conversation between him and Gas-Moon-Weight is unknown as the media couldn't be bothered to post it on the public news in the Citadel and Bastion space. The media later made up the stories about a conversation between Salar's and Gas-Moon-Weight being the topics, ranging from Prothean and Forefarther mass effect technology to conspiracy.

But that's not important. What's important is that unknown to the Citadel and Bastion Councilors, the Prothean and Forefather Empire did met each other and have meeting only to decide to stay out of each other's territory as both were too big, too powerful, and have ongoing war against the Metacon/Mecharone. Unlike them, the meeting between the current Citadel and Bastion Councilors ended up with the alliance. And the Citadel and Bastion citizens began to see more and more of each other with a large number of tourists.

However, the alliance has unintended effects such as the meeting between Krogans and Bovans (a race of alien cows-bulls), increased slavery due to a contest between the Batarians and Malareans (a race of two face aliens), increased number of illegal A.I due to alliance between the Geth and the Servitors, and increase in number of planet-less space traveling nomad fleets with the Quarians and Maestarians, both unbelievingly have poor immune system and thus, became indistinguishable in the eyes of other races because the Quarians and Maestarians having similar body shape and wearing similar bodysuit. To be blunt, no one knows what they look like under their suit. Not that they care to.

 **During Mass Effect 3 time…Somewhere in dark space…**

The Reapers have awoken and engaged the warm-up process as to prep themselves for another Harvest. Just as per programming for every 50,000 cycles or years or whatever. The Reapers couldn't be bothered to decide which word, because it's not part of their programming. The warm-up process only lasted 1 minute, because the Reapers can't afford to be late for harvesting.

The first group of scout-class Reapers engaged their engine and made their way to the relay. A very special, ancient relay located in the dark space where only the Reapers know of its existence, considering they created it in the first place. Upon reaching to a very special relay, the Reaper scouts activated it and uploaded the updated map of the current Citadel territories. Once it's done, the Reaper scouts engaged and traveled instantly to their destination.

Only to meet a group of mechanical jellyfish-looking ships, colored in dark gray with sinister purple light.

Reapers aka mechanical squid-cutterfish-whatever, say hello to the Defilers aka mechanical jellyfish.

If there were any observer, they would see two groups of mechanical, sinister looking machines 'stared' at each other for a whooping 1.00001 seconds before firing at each other. In Reapers' and Defilers' perspective, the staring contest lasted over 100 years of analyzing and unfavorable transmissions with only 0.00001 second of confusion squeezed and jammed into 1.00001 second. Now, considering the Reapers and Defilers sharing basically same goal: harvesting the organics, one would think that they would get along well. Wrong. They are actually competitors to each other, competing over one resource: organics.

Considering the strengths and technological levels of the Reapers and Defilers, there shouldn't any dra-

The last Reaper and last Defiler exploded at exactly same time, leaving the first 'combat' against each other in draw. Fortunately and unfortunately, the combat data have been sent to the rest of the Reapers and Defilers, who proceed to send greater number against each other. There can only be one hyper-advanced organic-harvesting machine.

Meanwhile, the Councilors of Citadel and Bastion could be seen bickering over some pointless law that is irrelevant to the citizens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The What-If First Contact

 **Rated:** T (Just in case)

 **Summary:** Galaxy is a huge place, right? Well, this story will explore the what-if situations in first contact scenario. How the Mass Effect races react to different race or different version of human? Each chapter is one-shot.

 **Warning:** This is AU Mass Effect with alien races being from different franchises or similar to those in different franchises. They are owned by their respective owner(s).

 **Disclaimer:** This story is purely written for fun and not for profit. Mass Effect is owned by EA.

"Text" is speaking

" _Text"_ is thinking or sound without ""

" **Text"** is screaming.

 **Ch. 9: And so when another race of slavers…**

 **In room with the Councilors…**

This Batarian, Tevos decided, is a whiner and inconvenience as he has interrupted her and her fellow Councilors' leisure time. One would ask, what was Tevos doing in her leisure time? Well, if Tevos were asked that question, she would say 'None of your business' in her usual polite, but condescending manner. Sparatus and Valern would give similar answer in their own way.

Speaking of them, Tevos could see that like her, Sparatus and Valern are getting annoyed with a whining Batarian ambassador whose name escape her. Honesty, Tevos couldn't be bothered to learn a name of whining Batarian as his race is known for practicing slavery with the Asari slaves being popular. Cultural rights, Tevos mentally scoffed but maintain her passive expression as she listened.

If she has her way and she is sure that her colleagues would be willing to back her up, Tevos would have this Batarian whiner kick off the Citadel with sticky guarinittora (one of Elcor cuisine) in his mouth. But they are the Councilors and must uphold their image, since there are guards and aids in the room.

"While this is, indeed, dangerous…" Valern spoke slowly as if he is speaking to a dimwit, snapping Tevos out of her musing, "I failed to see how this concern us."

A whining Batarian sported a livid expression and voiced loudly, "What? What do you mean-This is outrageous! I just told you that they hijacked four of the frigates and with some weird ships, they took over FIVE entire colonies of MY people- "At this, he stomped his foot against polished floor, "and ENSLAVED them! Isn't slavery illegal in the Citadel?"

"Exactly as you said," Valern calmly said while Sparatus and Tevos still being quiet, "Slavery is illegal in the Citadel."

Inwardly, Sparatus is enjoying the sight a fuming Batarian. Spirit, his whining voice has been grating on his nerve for ten minutes non-stop. That ten minutes Sparatus will not be able to get back. The same can said for Tevos and she would shake her head at the stupidity of a whiner, because he did not realize what he just said.

"Then why are you not taking action? You need to lend aid to the Hegemony and together, we can drive those barbaric slavers out of our territory!" A Batarian ambassador ranted as he shook his finger at the three Councilors, who all glanced at each other with incredulous look in their eyes. This coming from a Batarian? BATARIAN! Whose race that practice slavery and support the BATARIAN slavers raiding and taking Asari, Turian, Salarian, and others as slaves, where the BATARIANS and some no-good dirty scum would buy them as if they're shopping for grocery.

The same race who hid behind the so-called cultural rights and get offended when being accused of being slavers, pirates, and corrupted. Their so-called cultural practice of slavery is what caused the Batarian Hegemony to get kicked off the Citadel as a member race. Apparently, this whining Batarian forgot that little fact and Sparatus reminded him.

"The Batarian Hegemony is not part of the Citadel. Since we have yet to encounter the…barbaric slavers, you will have to deal with them yourself." Seeing a Batarian was going to argue, a Turian Councilor continued, "The Hegemony knew the danger of expanding and colonizing in-."

"But they're slavers!" A Batarian whined with ugly look on his face.

" _Oh, for Spirit's sake_." Sparatus sighed privately in his mind. Why he and other Councilors still holding audience with this whiner, a Turian Councilor wondered.

"They might enslave your people!" A Batarian added as if that will help the case. Once again, all three Councilors look at each other. While looking, all three Councilors quickly gave signals with their eyes as if debating. Before they could reach a decision on what to do with this annoying imbecile ambassador, the terminal in front of them beeped with red color that indicated urgent and must be answered.

Ignoring a fuming Batarian, Sparatus engaged a terminal that lit up to display a face of Turian, wearing high-ranking military uniform.

"General-" Sparatus greeted, but got interrupted by a Turian General cut to the chase.

"No time! One of our colonies being invaded by the unknown aliens!"

Before anyone could comprehend, a display of Turian General got minimize with a display of Asari wearing ceremonial looking dressing, who started with urgency in her tone, "Thanks the Goddess! We need help! We're being invaded by the unknown aliens! They took out our ships and have already landed their troops! Please! We need help! They're-"

As with previous one, a display of Asari got minimized and a display of Salarian who wasted no time, informing the Councilors at fast pace, "Theunknownaliensattackedus!Brokeourdefense!Requireassisst-" A sound of explosion occurred and a display no longer show a Salarian. When the Councilors tried to bring up the previous two, the displays show nothing. The room went quiet as everybody processing before Sparatus look around and exclaimed, "SPIRIT! We need to send the reinforcement! I must contact the Hierarchy! This meeting is over!"

A Turian Councilor took off and exited the room, leaving his two colleagues dumbfounded before they snapped out and followed his example.

"Goddess, no time! I must call the Republic!" Tevos exclaimed.

"MustcontacttheUnionandseewhatactionhasbeentaken!" Valern spoke quickly.

Asari and Salarian Councilors wasted no time and left the room, ignoring a Batarian ambassador calling out, "Hey! What about my people? We need your help!-"

"You heard them. The meeting is over." Said a Turian guard as he and fellow Turian escorted a Batarian who proceed to complained about the unfairness and inconsideration that the Councilors displayed. The Turian guards paid no attention to this as they carried out their job. After all, the Councilors' action basically mean the Batarian Hegemony is on its own. Against the aggressive alien slavers.

 **Two months later…Somewhere in Batarian Hegemony space…On Groth'Arn, a planet…**

It was a massacre, General Vatar thought angrily and scared as he kicked an Asari slave whose name he does not know. A Batarian general and the Batarian officers have just watched a scene of a line of Batarians being pulled and kicked by a surprisingly diverse race of reptiles as indicated of the appearance of their head and body. General Vatar didn't care about how diverse the barbaric slavers are as they have committed one of the gravest crimes and rather heresy in the eyes of Batarian Hegemony: all the captured Batarians recognized as high caste are being treated like worthless slaves with shock collar being visible! But the reptile slavers have committed much worse: the heresy against the eyes.

While the Batarians strongly believe in social caste system that is deeply embedded in their culture, they are also religious. At least, the after-life part where the Batarians' soul leave a body by exiting the eyes. So, imagine the outrage among the Batarian viewers when they saw the next scene, showing the dead Batarian soldiers (as in military, not some pirates or mercenaries) the eyes missing.

It was a holo-vid broadcasted from Ramibat (one of 5 colonies fell to reptile slavers) throughout the Batarian Hegemony, angering the Batarians including the pirates and mercenaries as they too are still Batarians. The holo-vid ended with an ugly gray scale three horn-head reptile brute taunting in disgusting language of their. No translation required, the Batarian viewers knew an uncultured heretic has been taunting and insulting. The Batarians will not forgive them for the cultural crimes committed and the violation of their pride as the Batarians.

When General Vatar heard his Asari slave remarked something about how the Batarians deserved the cruel treatment, he has snapped and proceed to beat her with a metal baton in his right hand along with kicking.

" _How dare she…disrespected us!_ " General Vatar mentally snarled viciously as he continued to beat an Asari who cried and begged him to stop and for forgiveness. He ignored her plea as he broke more of Asari slave's bones.

"General! General!" A Batarian called out as he ran into a room, catching General Vatar's attention.

"You better have good reason for interrupting me." A Batarian general growled, showing his foul mood.

"We received a call from the…Association." This caught a general's attention as the Association is a term used by the Batarian military to describe their brethren pirates and raiders, specifically an alliance of several pirates and raiders that sometime work as mercenaries. In return for providing the captured slaves, weapons, and materials, the Association is free to roam around without being harassed by Hegemony. As long as the Association does not harm the Batarian Hegemony and 'donate' a percentage of profit.

"Which one." General Vatar said with all four eyes on a Batarian whose skin is olive colored and dressed in dark brown armor suit.

"The Lut Bondage."

"The Lut Bondage? Are you sure?" General Vatar's voice has a surprised tone. The Lut Bondage is one of the nastiest raider groups ever graced the scum of galaxy and known for its unsated lust with many slaves being broken prior to being purchased by wealthy Batarians. It also have a reputation of attacking the Citadel military patrols, particularly the Turians to take them as slaves. It is currently one of three most influencial groups in the Association with the Slavers' Wrath and Spirit-Breakers.

"Yes, sir. The call has been verified by Low General Hubrir. Associate Fifth Lut is waiting in the conference room, sir." Olive-skin Batarian reported.

"Good…" General Vatar murmured, "Good…" Glaring with contempt at a downed Asari, a general stepped on knee, ignoring a scream as he exited the room with a dismal gesture. Upon gesture, two Batarian soldiers grabbed an Asari's legs and proceed to drag her. Just another toy for the barracks.

 **In conference room…**

"It's about time. Took your sweet time, general." A Batarian with bloodied latex wrapping on head commented on communication projector. That bloody head wrapping has been passed down from the first leader of Lut Bondage to next leader. A symbol of supremacy over inferior beings in the Bondagers' eyes. Along with a wrapping, a Batarian could be seen wearing red formal business robe.

"Watch your mouth, Fifth Lut." General Vatar snarled at an Associate's disrespectful tone, "You may be the leader of your little raider party, but I am still military general and of high caste."

"Off course, general." Fifth Lut said in silky voice that creeped a general out a little. Fifth Lut has a rather notorious reputation among the Turians that the Hierarchy has issue Wanted Dead order, due to Fifth Lut's total capture of 17 Turian frigates and 6 cruisers within three weeks. A feat that most pirates and raiders would be hard-pressed to achieve. Many Turians from the captured ships have met gruesome fate at Fifth Lut's hand.

The method used to capture the ships remain unknown, only Fifth Lut and his band know. Nevertheless, General Vatar has battle against barbaric slavers to worry about Fifth Lut and jumped to the point, "Why you call us, Associate?"

"Straight to the point, general. I suppose you are not in the mood-"

"I have strategies to plan to beat the savage scum, Associate. Do not waste my time. What's the purpose of this call?" General Vatar interrupted harshly.

"Ah, yes. The war. Well, we want in, general." Well, this is surprising, a general thought. hile the Lut Bondage isn't well-versed in war, it is still experienced in raiding and capturing. Plus its ways of 'taming' the slaves.

At the thought of a reptile brute roaring in agony, General Vatar grinned viciously and nodded, "That's good to hear, Associate. Lut Bondage will be helpful."

"Along with every other Associates." Fifth Lut made no effort to hide his mirth at the sight of shocked look on a Batarian general's face.

"As in…an entire Association?"

"I believe that is what I said, general." Fifth Lut smoothly confirmed as if he and general were discussing a date for picnic. After enjoying a general's shock, Fifth Lut's voice went from silky to serious, "Those reptiles have made a mockery of us, general. The Association's reputation has been tarnished and our profit damaged. We will not stand those trash's existence."

"Existence? Meaning you will not attempt to enslave them?" General Vatar inquired, after getting over his shock.

" _The entire Association_ …" General Vatar wondered. It means a decent thousands of pirates and raiders joining along with the ships. Lut Bondage, Slavers' Wrath, Spirit-Breakers, Eyes' Sum, Blue Nightmare, just to name some.

"Tsk, no. WE'RE going to slaughter them. They will have no future in slavery. Only genocide."

"Wait a minute. Have you fought them?"

"…Yes…They destroyed and pillaged our cache..Before the fall of Ramibat." Fifth Lut answered.

"Well, in that case…How soon can I expect the help to arrive?"

"We have already sent a cavalry, general. With certain illegal weapon by the Citadel's law."

With interest, General Vatar asked, "How illegal?"

With malicious smile, Fifth Lut answered, "Illegally destructive, general. You will find it very helpful. Along with other information."

 **Later…Somewhere in unmarked space...On board STG's stealth frigate, UFO-333…**

"It is confirmed. Several pirate ships have been identified among the Batarian battlegroup." A STG agent stated as he stared at a screen, "The profile of their ship match. Lut Bondage, Blue Nightmare, and Engraver." Which is surprisingly, especially Blue Nightmare group as name implied, it usually purse the Asari.

"Blue Nightmare? Why would its ships be among them? Unusual of them as they generally prefer to lurk in the Asari space." Other STG agent voiced a question. Another Salarian in similar STG uniform walked behind two STG agents and spoke, "That is precisely why we're here. Though, finding a stronghold established by the reptile slavers in this sector is a bonus." The crew murmured their agreement with the officer.

While the Citadel Councilors officially stated that they will not get involved in out-all war between the Batarian Hegemony and the reptile slavers, the Councilors have secretly agreed to keep an eye on two opposing sides, particularly the reptile ones as they utilized rather bizarre ships with unbelievably thick armor and strange weapons that are melee. MELEE! As opposite of range weapons on the Citadel military ships!

The joint military operation between the Asari Republic, Turian Hierarchy, and Salarian Union have combated large number of 'melee ships' prior to successfully driven the hostiles out of the Citadel's territories. Not a single hostile ship with RANGED weapon has been sighted. Thankfully, the barbarians have shifted their focus on the Batarian Hegemony, seeing it as a weak prey and perhaps, a competitor to be wipe out. The Citadel joint military group has greatly suffered embarrassing lost of ships, because those darn melee ships would constantly move as they slice or drill through the ships as if cutting through paper.

Sure, the kinetic barrier help. Briefly before the hostile alien ships' weapons cut through. And the armor? It took 8 Turian Predator-class standard fighters to down a single hostile fighter, armed with two blade-wings. For Asari? 8-9 Asari Consairi-class standard fighters. A rather unfortunate issue, though the reptile slavers seem to heavily favor the fighters more than the carriers. Since the reptile slavers decided to focus on the Batarians, the Citadel has taken the time to replace the lost ships and manufacture more ships, particularly the frigates as the top ranking military officers work on strategy on dealing with the melee ships and fighters.

"Look like the Batarians have just launched the first wave. All frigates." STG agent one observed.

"To test the defense, no doubt. They know the frigates have better chance to live longer against the melee ships." STG officer commented.

"Look at the cruisers! They just split into two groups! They're moving away from each other and the planet!"

"Ah, that make sense. They're using the frigates as bait to draw the defender ships away from the planet. Should the defenders go far enough, the Batarian cruisers will attack. No doubt with long range." STG officer muttered as he crossed his arms, staring at the screen.

"Shouldn't one of cruiser groups head toward the planet and attack the reptile bases? The scanner detected at least three bases."

"Considering the firepower of their ships, they'll need every single firepower to destroy the reptile ships. Even if the Batarians have the advantage in number. Remember, the reptile fighters can cut through frigates and cruisers once the kinetic barrier goes down." STG officer explained.

The screen showed the Batarian military and pirate frigates utilizing their speed to stay out of the reptile fighters' reach and firing at the same time.

"Seem the Batarians have brain." STG agent two remarked as he watched a Batarian military frigate concentrating all of its weapons on a single melee fighter, chipping its armor before destroying it. A said frigate changed its target on next melee fighter while keeping itself out of melee range.

"They fought them little longer than we have." STG agent one reminded agent two.

"I know. But I am more surprised that the Batarian pirate and raider brethren using same tactic as military. I was expecting them to be aggressive, due to their criminal nature." STG agent two clarified.

"Their ships are geared for hitting the target fast and disappear before the law enforcement arrive." STG officer spoke before shaking his head, "Listen up! We have an opportunity that the Batarians unknowingly provided us! If I'm right about their cruisers, then we'll have a window to get close to the planet for scanning! Ensign, designated the planet as Reptile Nest."

"Done, sir." A Salarian ensign said after obliging an order.

"Good. For now, keep at the distance and move toward the planet's south hemisphere. Once the Batarians attacked with the cruisers, we're going in." STG officer ordered.

"Hope they don't have sensor that can detect us." A Salarian crewmember muttered.

"Quiet." Another crewmember hissed as he does his duty on terminal.

The screen displayed the Batarian frigates' location getting closer to the cruisers. The Salarians waited for almost 7 minutes before the screen finally show the Batarian cruisers attacking with their projectiles slamming into the melee fighters.

"Sir! The scanner detected more fighters coming from Reptile Nest!" A Salarian crewmember reported.

With determined expression, STG officer ordered, "That's our way in! Head toward the nest! The Batarians have them distracted!"

STG stealth frigate traveled through space toward Reptile Nest as the reptiles seem to focus on the Batarian ships. Now, the Salarians can peacefully perform a recon on a planet and if any surviving Citadel force captives detected, the STG will simply mark the planet 'to be taken as soon as possible' that will get the Citadel to gather sufficient fleet to take over the Reptile Nest. If not, then the STG will just simply mark it as 'for future invasion', should the reptiles once again attack the Citadel after taking the Batarian Hegemony.

 **Five months later…**

The war between the slaver races has gotten intense more then ever when the galaxy heard the shocking news. The Batarian Hegemony and the Terminus System, a system that is independent of the Citadel and known as a haven for illegal activities, have completely fallen to the reptile slavers, who turned out to be a mega corporation whose business is slavery. The reptile slavers have bought the actual military whose ships, while strangely still melee, have superior technology: the energy shield and energy blade.

On the first day for invading several Asari and Turian colonies, the reptile military has widely broadcasted a video of a demonic looking reptile whose long mouth containing three rows of razor sharp teeth, speaking in foreign guttural with translated caption that sent an eerie shiver down the Councilors' spine. A demonic reptile called himself, Admiral Thanatic of the Denosaur Dominion before telling the Citadel to enjoy their remaining days of freedom or extinction.

The Krogans were the first to challenge the Denosaur military and slavers. The Krogans fell within a month with the Denosaur openly displaying a video containing graphical content of a mountain of corpses and later, Krogan homeworld exploding after a large Denosaur ship fired some sort of hyper-accelerating drill missile that went through the planet, hitting its core. The surviving Krogans ran to the Citadel with majority of them being lifeless and broken. To non-Krogans, they might well be dead.

Uneasy and uncertain if it even has a chance to survive (never mind winning) the war against the Denosaurs, the Citadel nevertheless build up its forces and has issued a galaxy-wide draft. The majority of the Asari has protested until the Asari Republic laid its fist down. Diplomacy will not work against the barbaric reptile race that already made the Batarians an extinct race.

To the surprise of some, the Citadel has placed the Treaty of Farixen out of effect, allowing the Council and member races to construct as many dreadnoughts as they want.

The Citadel has even sent an invite to the Quarians to return to the Citadel to further boost the number of ships, which the Councilors have promised to rescind the no-planet order against the nomadic race and the number of planets as reward. Unfortunately, the Quarians have refused and told the Councilors that they have begun their journey to beyond the galaxy. When the Councilors protested that with the mass effect technology, it is impossible to travel outside the galaxy, the Quarians merely cut off a communication and were never seen or heard again.

Almost two weeks later, the Citadel has launched the counter-attack on two of the Denosaur's established outpost planets with the Asari and Turian military spear-heading. It was one of the most bloodiest battle ever in the history of the Citadel, since the Rachni War. Many survivors from that battle have witnessed the death of their comrades being torn apart and eaten by the Denosaur barbarians and their variety of melee weapons, ranging from crude spiked club to advanced energy blade. Some survivors weren't fortunate enough to avoid slavery.

The Citadel, not wanting to suffer the same fate as the Batarians and Krogans, fought harder and begun utilizing more brutal tactics against the advancing Denosaurs. Orbital bombing? Done. Researching the thermonuclear bombs and missiles to make them more powerful? Done. Leaving no Denosaur alive? Done. Conducting numerous experiment to create super soldier out of the Asari and Turians? Done and still in progress. Sacrificing own civilians just to kill as many as possible Denosaurs? Done and it was first started by an Asari military leader.

As brutal and inhumane, the races of the Citadel will not suffer the slavery and extinction! As the war between the Citadel and Denosaur Dominion grew bloodier, the Citadel politicians have campaign to convert the Citadel into a different form of government: the empire.

The Councilors and their supporters opposed the idea of empire and dictatorship, claiming that they will not give up on democracy. The opposing politicians rebated that the democracy within the Citadel is dying from the moment when the Citadel refused to help the Quarians 300 years ago against the Geth and lately, the Krogans, a formerly Citadel member race and now even on very thin edge of extinction.

Two years later, the war has gotten worse when the Reapers appeared and with the subjugated Geth, they openly attacked the Citadel and Denosaurs. Billions and billions living beings died in great conflict. Some races will be extinct by the time the war ended. Because of large number of ships the Citadel has managed to build up along with advanced technology of Denosaurs, the three-way war lasted almost thirty years before the galaxy finally became quiet with the Asari, Turians, and surprisingly, Vorcha all on the verge of extinction. The same can be said for the Denosaurs as the Reapers have launched its invasion against the home and associated systems. Ever since the war, not a single Denosaur could be seen within the Citadel boundary.

The other races are gone with the only proof of their existence being their ruined planets, tattered ships, shattered buildings, and the remains of their bones. The Citadel has temporarily disbanded to recover from devastating loss of population and the economical damages. While the surviving races still have the ships, the space-traveling became uncommon with the only purpose being transporting people from the remain of the colonies to the stronger planet, not necessarily the home planet. Especially for the Turians.

Thus, the depression lasted for almost 100 years before the Yahg has progressed into the Industrial Age with the railroad and construction of the urban cities. At the same time, other race such as bird-like Raloi begun colonizing the nearby planets before re-establishing a communication with the Asari and Turians. Amazingly, the Raoli government still remember them and even aided them to recover. It was from there, both Asari and Turian reformed government decided to re-establish the Citadel with the Raoli. The restarted Citadel has attempted to contact the Vorcha, however it was naught. The Vorcha, during 110 years, has succumbed to extinction.

* * *

 **Author:** There you go. Now, before you ask, the answer is yes. The Denosaurs is a race of space-faring dinosaurs.


End file.
